Leather Jackets and Overalls
by Just A Bit of Imagination
Summary: Brittany S. Pierce is used to getting what she wants...but when it comes to top class nerd Santana, that just may not be true. badass!brittany and nerdy!santana. Rating for smut and lots of language!
1. Feisty, Much?

"Mmmm," I slowly climb down from my fake climax and lean against the cool tile of the restroom stall.

"Was I good?" Amy, or maybe Ashley, asked kissing my neck. The bell rang then, signaling class to start.

I grab my shirt off the ground and put it over my head, buttoning my pants. "Gotta go babe," I say ignoring her question. I cup her heat over her jeans, swiftly, just to give her something to think about.

I stumble out of the stall, and fix myself in the mirror so I looked how I normally looked - sexy. Chest enhanced by push-up bra, tight shirt, short shorts, and a leather jacket to top it all off. I leave the restroom and head to my first class of the day.

* * *

I walk into English late - as usual - flashing a quick smile to Mrs. Smith heading to my seat at the back of the classroom. We didn't have assigned seats, but everyone knew that the desk in the corner, nearest the window was mine. No one dared to cross paths with me, or they would utterly regret it.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Pierce."

"It's a pleasure." I then plop both of my feet on top of my desk, crossing them and lean back in my chair. It was fairly quite a comfortable position.

Mrs. Smith took off her glasses as if to get a better look at me, cocking her eyebrow.

"So, what have I missed so far, today?" I ask as if I was actually interested.

"I've just assigned a project," Mrs. Smith announced pulling a sheet of paper from the stack in her hands handing it to me.

I stare at words on the page and whip my head back to her. "You're shitting me, right?"

"I will not tolerate that language, Miss Pierce."

"I will not tolerate this project, Mrs. Smith."

That one got a laugh from the whole class. Well, all but the nerd at the front. She was a latina with black, long flowing hair tied into a ponytail. Brown glasses sat on her nose, and she wore overalls.

As the class laughed, the latina turned around to glare at me with a straight face. I stick my tongue out, returning the favor.

Just about having it, Mrs. Smith got straight to the point. "This will be the biggest grade of the year, and it will definitely determine whether you fail this class or not. I would suggest you do it. Especially you, Miss Pierce. You haven't turned a single assignment in."

She walks back to her desk leaving me alone in the back. I glance back down at the paper before me, reading it.

"HOLD UP. We have to do this in pairs? What the actual fuck?" I suddenly yell. "Who's my partner?"

"Language, Miss Pierce!"

I whisper a quick, meaningless "sorry". Overalls looked back at me once again with an annoyed face this time.

Mrs. Smith places her glasses back on her nose, and looks down on some sheet paper.

"You have..."

Please don't make it some dweeb. Give me somebody who'll do all the work, while giving me credit at the same time and -

"...Miss Lopez."

Well, she doesn't sound_ too_bad.

"You can now go to your partners, and plan what you will be doing for this project. Don't waste this precious working time!"

People got up and moved all around the room to their assigned pair, and I scanned the room for anyone who was heading towards me. I wasn't sure who "Miss Lopez" was, I don't have time to fucking memorize names.

"Looks like we're partners." Overalls was suddenly in front of me with an aggravated look. Now that I had a full view of her upper body, it was safe to admit she was hot. Like, fuckable hot.

"Looks like we are!" I say a little too enthusiastic. I can't help it; this girl is too hot for her own good and the whole nerd thing is such a turn on.

She pulls a chair up and sits down. "It's Santana, by the way."

_Oh my goodness, so fucking hot._

"Brittany S. Pierce. Baddest bitch in Mckinley." I stretch my hand so she can shake it.

She throws yet another annoyed look, and pushes my hand away.

"Look, I want a good grade, and I don't have much patience for you." Ouch. "So let's get to it. We can work on the project at my house today after school, if you aren't busy."

I nod my head in agreement. "Sure, you have a car?"

"Yes."

"I don't. I'll just meet you in the parking lot after school. Okay?"

Without answering, Santana got up returning the seat she took and went back to her own desk.

_Feisty bitch. Won't take long 'til I get into her pants._

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and everyone filed into the hallways, conversing and things of that sort. I caught a glimpse of short pink hair and instantly smiled.

"Fabray!"

Quinn turned around, smiling as soon as she acknowledged me. She pushes her way through the crowd to get to me.

"Aye, Pierce! Someone got pussy, I can tell," Quinn nudged my stomach.

I laugh and give her a hug. I look around and pull her into an empty classroom. She looks at me knowing, and shakes her head.

"Listen," I lock the door behind me. "I did get some this morning, but it wasn't too good. I miss you..." I slowly bring my body close to hers and gently push her against the wall.

Quinn gives me a small smile and looks down.

We had a relationship, I guess you could say. We were bestfriends, and it started out with practicing kissing for boys. And then practicing sex for boys. Until it was just having sex for the fun of it.

It continued until she said she wanted a legitimate relationship with me before we have sex ever again. As in calling each other girlfriend.

I couldn't. Sex is better without feelings. Sex without strings attached is the best sex. But she didn't think so. So she stopped having sex with me altogether, which is when I decided to find alternative people. Both guys, and girls. Which I guess classifies me as the school's greatest slut, but who cares.

"I miss you, too," Quinn whispers taking me out of my thought at the moment. "But, I can't do this, anymore."

"Sure, you can."

And my lips crashed into hers. It wasn't graceful, but it meant something. I felt it. My hands reached for her hips, bringing us even more closer to each other as my tongue slips over lips granting for entrance.

Refusing to kiss me back, I pull away from her and nibble her earlobe.

"Remember how much fun we used to have, Quinny?" I feel her shiver as my words begin to register in her brain.

"When I would make you come by just kissing you?" I move down to her neck.

"How I would call you a dirty slut? _My_dirty slut?" That got a moan from her. I grab her cloth covered boobs and massage over the fabric.

"Don't say you don't want to do it all. Over. Again." I say each of the last words with a peck on her neck.

I suddenly lift myself from her and leave the classroom. I certainly left her flustered. She'll come back to me.

* * *

I head out to the parking lot looking for Santana, as agreed before. I catch Overalls placing her bag in the trunk of her car, and stroll over to her.

"Hey, ready?" I put on my most convincing smile.

"Get in. And don't you dare put your feet up on my dash." _And they say I'M a bitch._

Santana gets into the driver's seat and I quickly follow suit. She starts the car, and some 80's toon instantly starts playing from the radio.

"What the hell are we listening to?" I say leaning in to check the station.

"Music."

And with that, I lean back in my seat and stay quiet for the rest of the ride.


	2. Fifty Shades of Great

**I just want to say thanks to all of the reads for my first story! IT ENCOURAGES ME! I know it may not be really good, but as I keep going I'll get better at it!**

* * *

Santana has a fucking long driveway.

It was about a block long, and led into a private estate just off of Lima. I couldn't help but drop my jaw as we finally pulled up to the front of her house. There was a colorful walkway that led to the front door, and neatly trimmed grass that bordered it. A balcony reached the entire perimeter of the house and tall standing trees covered the landscape.

"You _bought_this house?" I ask in awe.

"No. My parents did. Come on," she said opening her side of the car and getting out. I shrug and do the same.

She unlocks the front door by typing in some passcode, and then proceeds to use her key.

Just as I was about to ask, she says, "Just for security purposes."

We enter the practical mansion and head straight upstairs, to what I assumed to be Santana's room. She dropped her bag on the ground and proceeded to take her Converse off. Not wanting to look like some freak staring at her, I inspect her room.

It was plain, simple, and white. She had a whole wall dedicated to being a bookshelf, and I couldn't help it when I suddenly found myself looking through the titles. Some of the books I've heard of, others I didn't know exist.

She has this whole thing in alphabetical order, I begin to realize.

I bend down to see the books on the lower shelves, silently judging Santana by the books she reads.

"The_ Twilight_Saga? You've gotta be fucking kidding me," I mutter in the lowest voice possible. I pull all four books out just to take a good look at them when I notice a book behind them. Santana was obviously trying to hide this book because it wasn't in plain sight.

"_Fifty Shades of Grey_?" I say more loudly than anticipated. I turn around to see if Santana has any explanation, but she just looks rather embarrassed. Red pouring to her face, fingers fidgeting.

"Are you into this stuff? Is it some sort of fetish for you?" I ask pointing to the book.

She looked away.

A smile creeps onto my face when she doesn't answer. I stand back up and walk over holding the book in one hand.

"Well?" I was now eye level with her. Well, not really. She was a few inches shorter, but it was close enough.

"P-p-put it back," she stuttered. She then regains an authoritative posture and says again more confidently, "Put it back, now. We came here to work. Not talk about my..._.fetishes_."

She made it sound like a nasty word or something. I do as she says and return finding her seated at her desk facing her bed. She signals for me to sit down on her bed, and takes out her notebook.

"So, for the project, we need to choose a book and create a presentation about it's significance to the modern world today. My whole bookshelf is up for grabs. What book do you think we should do?" Santana asks writing something down.

"The_ Twilight Saga_is a no, obviously." I say teasing her.

"And you have fucking Shakespeare up there, do you read that stuff for fun?"

Oops. I think I just offended her based on the look she's giving me.

"Anyway, maybe we should do..._Fifty Shades of Grey_?" I wiggle my eyebrows and her face becomes red again.

I stand up once more, to get the book again. "I mean really, it's significant to the world today because people are totally doing more kinky shit now then in the, like, the 1700s. And plus the whole presentation for sure will get the class laughing. Pure genius!"

Overalls grabs the book from me, angry I'm assuming, returning it once more.

"I will not end up having a failing grade because of your stupid reasoning. I already know the book we'll do. _The Alchemist_ by Paulo Coelho. Now_ this_is pure genius." She pulls a different book off the shelf and hands it to me.

"No objections until you've read it. Okay? We have a few months to finish this project, so you have more than enough time. And plus, it doesn't matter if you like it or not. We're still doing it, anyway."

I glance down at the book that was just handed to me and suddenly became furious. Why do I need to read a whole new damn book? Why not just do a book we clearly both know about?

"What the hell is your problem?" I throw the book on the ground.

"You, obviously," Santana shrugs as if it was apparent.

"And what did I ever do to you?"

"You seriously don't remember?" _What the hell is she talking about_? "I bet you don't even know my name."

"Santana."

"Oooh, golden star for Brittany, the Grade-A Slut, since she was able to remember my name!" She waves her hands sarcastically.

I wince at the words and come up with a follow up question.

"Why are you such a fucking bitch?"

"Why are you such a freaking idiot?"

For once in my life, someone is actually getting to me. I'm_ allowing_her to talk to me like this.

"You don't know me well enough to say that," was all I could get out.

"That's what you think."

" 'The hell does that mean?"

I can't stand this girl coming in here thinking she knows my life story or something. I wasn't aware of her existence until this morning, and she should be able to say the same for me.

She closes her eyes as if to think of something. Though I'm not sure how, we were suddenly inches apart from each other almost heavy breathing from the argument. I could just dive in for a kiss right then and there, but it didn't seem quite appropriate.

Santana pinches her nose, and loudly exhales. "Nothing. Nothing, just read the book. We can work on the project once you're done." She picks the book off the ground from where I threw it before and hands it yet again back to me.

I nod and leave her house confused. How do we know each other? I swear I've never seen her in my life...well maybe in the hallways but nothing came out of it. So I'm not exactly sure what she is referring to.

I don't have a car, so I have to walk home, as usual. Wouldn't have even asked Santana if she could give me a ride, because I don't want her to know where I live._ How_ I live. She doesn't need to know all that. No one does.

* * *

**So how is it so far? I'll try to update everyday, if I can! IB gives me a lot of homework! Thanks!(:**


	3. All The Universe Conspires

**Wow, the hits on this story! Thanks! And aren't you tired of the side Quitt? Don't worry, it'll be over so we can get started with some BRITTANA! **

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Q. You home?"

_"Yeah, are you coming over?_"

"I am now. Are the 'rents home?"

_"No. But, no funny business like you pulled in that classroom. Seriously. I'm fucking angry at you."_

I chuckle at the thought. "Sure, you are. Did you have to get off from it?"

_"That is none of your business, Pierce."_

"Whatever you say. I'm on my way." I shut my old flip phone and head to my destination.

* * *

I meet Quinn in front of her house laying on her hammock and join her.

"Move over, fatass," I ask trying to get in.

She shifts to make more room and hits me when I'm finally situated. I give her a 'what?' look and she simply replies, "You weigh more than I do." We both laugh hysterically, just like we used to.

As we simmer down, I play with her fingers, and stroke her arms. We're both silent for a moment until I speak.

"I miss this."

"No, you miss the sex," Quinn deadpans moving slightly away from me.

"I know you do, too, don't deny it." I bring her back closer to me.

Quinn shrugs me off and gets off the hammock.

"I'm denying it," she crosses her arms and backs away. "You need to stop this, B. I don't want_ this_ anymore. I just want our normal friendship back, that didn't involve as much.._.touching_."

I sigh quite loudly and pout. My signature pout always gets me what I want. "Pleeeeeeeaseeeeeee..."

She simply shakes her head. "You need to find someone else, Britt."

"I think I have," I say also getting off the hammock. "Except she's more or less a bitch."

"Already have a new hook-up? You sly dog, you!"

I laugh as she walks around the hammock to stand in front of me.

"Who is she?"

"Santana?"

Quinn gives me a funny look. "As in, Santana Lopez? As in glasses and overalls Santana Lopez? B, I know what material you like. She just doesn't cut it. I mean, look at her. What good use would she be in bed?"

"I've slept with you, haven't I?"_ Burnnnnnnnn._

Quinn looks around trying to ignore my comment.

"Besides, I don't discriminate when it comes to the ladies. Guys, just a little bit. But no, not the ladies. I went to her house after school the other day," I tell her picking a leaf off the ground.

"How was she?"

I start to fidget with the leaf between my fingers."Well, let's just say...things got _pretty _ heated..."

Hey, it wasn't THAT much of a lie, we were kinda angry at each other.

"Oh," she says, as if disappointed.

Her look says it all. She wants that to be her. But whose fault is that? Not mine, obviously. If she wasn't so insistent on putting a label on this thing we had, everything would be okay right now. But it's not. I can always move on from the next person to the next, but she's stuck thinking of how we could have been as a couple. Sorry, Quinny, not going to happen.

"She told me to read this book for our English project," I pull the book out of my pocket - it was pretty small - and hand it to Quinn.

Her face suddenly lights up. "_The Alchemist_? That's my favorite book!" She flips it open, turning pages.

"You've read this shit before? How badass of you," I smirk.

"It's not shit!" she defends. "_'And, when you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it_.' Truly beautiful." Quinn hands the book back to me.

"Is this the fucking Bible, or something?"

"You can't say the word 'fucking' and 'Bible' in the same sentence. It's like against one the ten commandments."

"You just did."

"Smart ass."

"Whore."

We both smile and she hugs me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Wanna help me read it?"

"Of course."

* * *

It was now Monday, which meant I got to see Santana. Throughout the whole weekend, Quinn read all of the book to me, explaining a few things on the way. We seemed to have read through it together without any fooling around or references to sex. To be honest, I liked it that way. Sure I haven't got laid in a while, but just having my bestfriend back is an awesome feeling. Plus, the book wasn't too bad. It was actually pretty great, but I wouldn't admit that to anyone.

First thing I do when I get to school is search for Quinn, so she can quiz me before I see Santana. I want to look like I know every single thing possible about the book.

"Hey!"

Looks like she found me, first.

I turn around and am met with the one and only Quinn Fabray.

"Hey," I smile. "Quiz me."

She leads me to her locker, thinking of some questions.

"Hmmm," she hums placing a textbook inside. "What's the alchemist's name?"

My brain suddenly froze and everything wiped out. "Uh, The Alchemist?"

"Seriously? Trick Question! He doesn't have a name!" Quinn giggles at herself while I facepalm.

"Why the hell are you asking me those shitty questions?"

"Sorry, can't take a joke?"

I catch Overalls in my peripheral vision and call her name by instinct. She turns around curious, but changes her expression as soon as she realizes it's just me.

"What do you want?" she asks walking over to us. She settles between me and Quinn, facing me. I could tell Quinn was a little angry at Santana's entrance in the conversation, but she had to just get over it.

"I already finished the book," I smile triumphantly.

"Really, now?"

"Mmmhmm," I nod.

"Okay...what was the alchemist's name?" she asks cocking an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

I grin even wider. "Trick question, he doesn't have a name!"

She looks me up and down before telling me she'll see me after school to work on our project again.

"Got nothing to say, Santana? 'Cause I was right? THAT'S WHAT'S UP, BITCHES!" I pound my chest like the king of jungle.

"I just can't stand you," Santana says rolling her eyes and walking away.

Quinn waits until Santana is out of earshot before saying, "And you said that was a shitty question." She shuts her locker and glares at me.

I simply shrug and pick at my nails.

"And by the way, she is one feisty lady. Looks like she may just actually be your type."

I wanted to say,_ Yeah, too bad we wouldn't work because of much she despises me for no fucking reason._

But, "Yeah," was all I said, instead.

* * *

I meet Santana after school in the parking lot, and the ride is mostly quiet. At one point she asked me, "Why do you insist on wearing that leather jacket even if it doesn't go with your outfit whatsoever?"

I look down at my apparel: Converse, shorts, and a tank top. Seems fine, to me.

"You're the one who wears overalls practically everyday," I return. That got her quiet all the way until we were in her room working. I was lying casually on her bed when she leaves the room to get us water, and comes back with two glasses.

"Okay, so, what kind of presentation are we doing?" Santana asks me sitting at her desk.

"A slideshow."

"No, that's boring."

"Got any better ideas?"

She pauses for a moment. "No."

"That's what I thought."

Her eyes grow wide in shock. "Well, okay then. What exactly should we put in there? I was thinking maybe an analysis - Brittany stop doing that! You'll spill it!"

I just then noticed that I was spinning the water around in my glass and stopped my motions.

"As I was saying..."

I tune her out and start spinning the water again, just to annoy her. The longer she speaks, the faster I spin until all the water that was in my glass ended up on me. "Damn it," I mutter.

"BRITTANY! I told you to stop!" Overalls gets up to go get towels from the bathroom.

"Sorry, _mom_!" I call after so she can hear me. I inspect myself and see that the water covered my whole tank top._ Smooth move, Pierce._

She returns with a towel in each hand and hands me one to pat myself dry. I did just that, but quickly became impatient.

"It's not doing anything," I give the towel back to her. She rolls her eyes.I then suddenly have an idea. I take off my leather jacket, and proceed to take off my tank top, leaving my upper body just in a bra.

"What do you think you're doing?" Santana looks away as if trying not to look at my body.

"My shirt will dry faster this way," I spread the tank top across her bed allowing it to dry. I then get up and walk up to her, barely leaving any breathing space. Her lips were so close to mine, and I was half naked...perfect. "Don't you think?"


	4. The Pain of Rejection

_"My shirt will dry faster this way," I spread the tank top across her bed allowing it to dry. I then get up and walk up to her, barely leaving any breathing space. Her lips were so close to mine, and I was half naked...perfect. "Don't you think?"_

"Well, you're not as dull as I thought you were. It may actually dry faster that way," Santana offers returning to her desk unfazed.

_You're kidding me, right?_

She pushes her glasses up her nose and opens her laptop. "Back to the project-"

"Yeah, the shit that's fucking due in months," I interject running my fingers through my blonde hair.

"Well it's called finishing it now so we won't have anything to do with each other later."

"Maybe I do want something to do with you..." I hint mischievously.

"I'm not letting you have sex with me." _Damn, that was pretty straight-forward._

I keep my face in check, but breakdown on the inside. I, Brittany S. Pierce, have never been rejected in the whole entirety of my life.

"And why not?"

She looks up from the laptop and stares me in the eyes. "Well, since you obviously don't want to work, you can go home if you want."

"Bitch," I grab my jacket and head out because I can't think of a reason to stay. Don't want to work on the project, and she doesn't want sex. Alrighty.

Halfway down her driveway, I realize that I left my tank top. Could this day get any better? I didn't plan on going back, I simply zipped up my leather jacket to cover my nakedness.

When I make it to the street, I'm now faced with a question. Where do I go now? Quinn's probably tired of me, and there's no way in hell I'm going to my own home. I could just call one of my old hook ups, maybe Puck or Tina, but my mind's just not right with it. Looks like I am stuck with going home.

Santana's house surprisingly wasn't that far from mine, which made the walk quite short. I could already hear them before I even entered the house. They argue 24/7 and never seem to have peace of mind. About money, bills, food, car, house...me.

We weren't poor per se, it's just that neither like to use their own money. Why haven't they divorced is the question I'm asking.

"All I asked was for you to pick up Ashley. What it so hard, Ian?"

"I had other things to think about, other things to do."

"Right, because everything comes before your daughter."

"Guess so, Kathleen."

"You're terrible, you know that?"

_thwack._

He slapped her. Again. I unlock the door and head straight to the kitchen which is where they have most of their arguments. My mom is looking away clutching her right cheek and my dad just watches her. I rush over to my mother, checking if she's okay. Seeing that it wasn't anything too serious, I walk over to my father.

"What the hell is your problem? How many times do I have to tell your punk ass not to touch her?" I shove a finger at his chest accusing.

He grabs my hand and twists it. "Look little lady, this is between me and your mother. Get gone," he lets go, leaving a burning sensation where his fingers once were.

"Brittany, could you pick Ashley from school? Please." My mother pleaded trying to regain her posture.

I give my father one last death glare before leaving back outside.

* * *

Going to Ashley's school brought back memories. I remember the playground, and the Christmas parties, and the old nursery rhymes we'd always sing. When my family was together, happy with peace. When I actually cared about school. But it's all just a memory, now.

I spot Ashley on the swing set, swaying back and forth.

"Hey, bud," I join her on the other swing.

She glances up at me, then back down. "I'm the only one left." Her bob cut, golden-blonde hair flew on her face.

"I know. Mom and Dad are not in the best mood, right now."

"Can we go home?"

I nod and carry her on my back. A six-year old didn't deserve to see her family fall apart. I can handle this, she can't.

"Britt?"

I hum in acknowledgement.

"Can I wear your jacket? I'm cold."

"Sorry, squirt." I remember that I don't have anything under. "We'll be home soon."

* * *

The next day at school, I was getting water from the fountain when suddenly I'm pushed.

"What the hell?" I turn to find the offender.

"Calm your tits, Pierce."

I glance down at my chest inspecting my assets. "They're pretty calm if you ask me!"

Quinn hits my arm and chuckles. I mumble an 'ow' and we walk over to her locker.

"So how's you and Ms. Bitchy Bitch-Bitch?" She asks.

"She doesn't want me. I mean, who wouldn't want a piece of this? Seriously?"

Quinn swallows and ignores the question. "Maybe instead of hookups, you should opt for real love."

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard from you," I reply.

"Whatever."

I notice her cleavage is overbearingly great today, her chest all out in the open...

"Hey," Quinn snaps. "My eyes are up here, sweetie."

"That's nice to know, but I'm only concerned about your boobs."

"You're a pig!" she yells before storming off.

"Well, FUCK YOU, TOO, FABRAY!"

I was frustrated. Emotionally frustrated. Mentally frustrated. _Sexuall_y frustrated. 'Course, there's only one solution for that. Find my next sex victim to rock my world like nobody else. I scan the hall and come up with no one.

The suddenly, it was as if God was answering my prayers because Beatriz Alonso was now walking toward me. I always had a thing latinas, their tan skin, flowing hair, and when they have an accent it's a plus-plus. Beatriz is one of my once in a while hookups, only if I'm desperate. She starts to walk past me until I stop her.

"What class you headed to?" I begin to interrogate.

She flips her long black hair before answering. "P.E. Why?"

"You know why," I assure closing the space between us.

"Right now?"

I nod biting my lip. "Come on."

I lead her to the nearest janitor's closet locking the door shut once we're both inside. It was awkward for a moment because neither of us could seem to find the light switch, until Beatriz flips a switch in the corner of the confined room.

"Much better," I say pulling her hips against mine. I attack her neck without much hesitation, sucking as hard as I could. Her moan only urges me on, so I push her against the door.

_"Fuck, Brittan_y," she shivers.

I crash my lips to hers just to keep her quiet. I've done her enough to know that she's quite a chatty one. She immediately licks my lips for entrance, and I oblige giving wet sloppy kisses.

I lift my lips from hers after a solid minute of kissing saying, "I haven't been fucked in a few days. And I'm upset about it. Maybe you can help me?"

Beatriz smirks. "Of course."

She yanks the zipper down my shorts, shoving her hand in.

"No undies? God, you're so fucking sexy," Beatriz lets out feeling my wet pussy. She rubs her fingers up and down, teasing me. She places her thumb on my clit and finally inserts a finger, slowly moving in and out.

My hips buck, begging for more friction.

_"Harde_r," I gasp. "And fucking faster, if you don't mind!"

She does just as I say, even adding a finger.

"Fuck yes, _Santan_a," I moan feeling on the verge of an orgasm.

All movements stop.

"What did you say?" Beatriz questions pulling her hand out of my pants.

"_Shit_," I whisper mostly to myself. Did I just say her name? God, I want her so bad.

"The freakin' nerd? Is that who you said? While we were having sex?" Beatriz wipes her hand on jeans, fuming.

This woman had me so close to an orgasm, and if she doesn't want to get me there, I will get there myself.

"Yepp, sure did," I retort putting my own hands down my pants, shoving two fingers in and out. I begin a rhythmic beat, not caring whether not Beatriz was present.

"See, this?" I ask anyway. "This is how you fuck somebody. _Fast_ and _har_d." I keep going until I come, reaching my climax.

I relax on the wall behind me for a moment, before opening my eyes. Beatriz stares at me with lustful eyes.

I smile a big one, as I zip up my shorts wiping off my hands, also. I open the door to leave, saying, "By the way, yes. I did say Santana. I bet she could do me better. That was just pitiful," closing the door after me.

Speak of the devil. Overalls was at her locker just across the hall. _If want to even get a kiss from her, I have to be nice,_ I think to myself. So I practically skip over to her locker - how badass of me.

"What do you want, Brittany?" She demanded without so much of a glance up.

"Damn, don't even give a girl the chance to say anything, huh?" I ask hurt.

She shuts her locker and looks up at me, crossing her arms.

"Well, I just wanted to know..."

_...why the fuck you don't want to have sex with me?_

"..how you are? You know, what's up?"

Santana lifts an eyebrow curious to why I'm asking.

"I've been fine...thanks for asking."

"Anytime, man," I return with a grin.

We stand there awkwardly until Santana clears her throat.

"Look," I say looking her straight in the eye. "I don't know what's going on with the tension between us, but we need to put it beside us so we can actually get some work done here. We need to actually be, like, what's that word for people who hang out for fun and they tell each other everything and shit?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, we need to be those!"

"Um, okay..."

"Do you have any friends?" I ask.

She pushes her glasses up her nose. "Well, no...I'm too arrogant for other people's liking."

"Bro, me too! See? We have something in common!" I playfully hit her arm.

She half-smiles. "Yeah, we do."

"Wanna walk to English now?"

Santana nods and we get on our way. The English hall took a couple of minutes to get to from Santana's locker, so we had time to just talk. She told me of all the homework she had to do because she procrastinates and I told her all the homework I don't do just because ain't nobody got time for that. This got a laugh out of her, and her laugh is just perfect. We then moved on to the funniest Youtube videos we'd ever seen. At one point she says, "Wow, Brittany. You're more different than I thought."

"What did you think of me before?" I asked reaching our English class.

"That you were a slut who took people's virginity, without much thought of them afterwards."

The bell rang then, signaling for class to start and Overalls heads to her seat.

While I stand in the doorway dumbstruck.


	5. Too Late

**Sorry, guys. Been a busy week! But Thanksgiving is here! YAY FOR NO SCHOOL! I need help for more ideas...so let me know what you want to see in this story! Thanks xx**

* * *

_"What did you think of me before?" I asked reaching our English class._

_"That you were a slut who took people's virginity, without much thought of them afterwards."_

_The bell rang then, signaling for class to start and Overalls heads to her seat._

_While I stand in the doorway dumbstruck._

"Miss Pierce?" Mrs. Smith asks from her desk.

I snap out of whatever I was in, and hurry to the back of the classroom where I usually sit.

"Okay, class. I'm sure you all will be VERY happy to know today will basically just be a free period..." Cheers were hollered around the room, others high-fived each other, with even a 'praise God'. "But, you still have to work. We're practically halfway done with the school year, and half of you don't even know each other's names. So I have this hundred-question questionnaire, that you will be asking your partner from the group project. This is a test grade. An easy one. All you have to do is write down their answers! Here's the questions, get with your partner and start working," Mrs. Smith informs us.

I don't plan on moving my lazy fat ass, so I wait patiently for Santana to come over.

"Brittany! Come on, already!" she yells from the front of the classroom after a minute or so.

I look at Overalls as if she's crazy, and signal for _her _ to come over _here._

She shakes her head, and mimics signaling me to come to her.

I also shake my head. I point to her, signal "come", and point to my desk for "here".

She smiles a bit and finally gets up from her desk to come over.

"You're freakin' lazy, goodness, child," is the first thing out of Santana's mouth.

"It's one of my best talents," I simply reply.

"Okay, so let's get started. Um..." Santana looks down at the sheet of paper in her hands reading all the questions she has to ask me.

"Okay," she returns to saying. "Are you a people's person, or do you prefer your own company?"

I look down at _my _paper to make sure that was an actual legit question. "What kind of fucking question is that?"

"I didn't write it," Santana shrugs.

"Well, I'm a people's person if by people you mean Quinn. Otherwise, I keep my own company."

"Who's Quinn?"

"My...girlfriend." _Why the hell did you say that, Pierce_? _Are you crazy?_

Santana's face dropped noticeably and she looked almost...upset. "Oh," she says in a soft voice. "How'd you meet her?"

_Quick, Brittany, think_. "Uh, we were at this one party, and sort of hooked up." _Ehhh, not a complete lie..._

"So, you just go around spreading your legs for everybody?" she asks suddenly serious.

_Ouchhhh._

"That's not one of the questions on here," I swallow. She won't put a rest to whatever she's trying to prove. If she wants to accuse me of something, then bitch, say it.

"Right. This one's genius: Are you a virgin? And if not, how old were you when you lost your virginity?" she interrogates. She smirks, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, not. And I lost it when I was fourteen. How old were you? Assuming you're not a virgin."

"I was seventeen."

"Aren't you seventeen years old?"

"Yes."

"Where did you lose it? And to whom?" I lean in closer so she doesn't have to say it too loudly.

"At Joann's party."

"That party was the shit! Damn, I've never been to a better party in my life! But I barely remember shit." I realize rubbing my temples.

Santana looks away before mumbling, "That's probably why you don't remember taking my virginity."

Wait. Did I just hear what I think I just heard? There's no fucking way. No. Not possible. Maybe I'm just hearing things.

"Say that again. What did you say?"

Santana looks back at me, and stares in my eyes. Her mocha brown bored into my bright blue, and I forget what we're discussing for a moment. She shakes her head and bites her bottom lip. "Never mind," she whispers. "Let's move on," she declares more loudly pulling her paper to the front of face reading.

"No," I pull the sheet out of her hands and push it to the side. "Say. It. Again."

Santana closes her eyes, flipping her long hair back. She inhales, and exhales before speaking. "You were the one who took my virginity. But of course, you don't remember because you're too busy getting with everyone in the whole school."

"Are you sure, that was me? Because..."

Santana got out of her seat and left the classroom. Just like that. Without the teacher's permission. How badass of her. But, we didn't even finish this suddenly intense conversation we were having.

I get up also, and leave searching for her. While roaming the school, I just...think. I think I would definitely remember fucking her. She looks pretty good. Was I drunk that night? Or maybe she was? Or maybe we were high. Yeah, that must be it. How the fuck did I not remember doing her? I swear, I need to make a list or something to keep up.

I find Santana in the school's garden sitting on one of the benches, as the wind blew her hair.

"All of these plants are fucking dead. I don't know why they still have this place," I chuckle coming up behind her.

She turns her face towards me, and I notice she's been crying. I sit next to her on the bench, but keep some distance between us. I don't want her to think I'm trying to make a move when I'm just trying to be compassionate.

"What's wrong?" I ask sincerely.

"Oh, like you'd care."

"I may be a bitch at times, but I have a heart! So what's wrong?"

She pushes her glasses up her nose, sniffing. "Joann's party, was my first real party ever. And I'm not talking birthday parties, I'm talking REAL highschool party."

* * *

_Santana walked up to the raging house, a bit nervous. She wasn't used to...social gatherings. So, she went out of her way, and dressed out of her ordinary overalls and T-shirts. Instead, she wore a short, tight maroon dress that barely gave any space to breath. She ditched her glasses, and wore contacts, with makeup. She almost didn't recognize herself in the mirror._

_Santana walked in scanning the room of what she should do next. She saw an empty couch, and walked over to sit She got a few hoots and hollers on the way there. Once settled, she tried her best to look occupied, instead of loss. _

_"Hey, mamacita," a guy with a mohawk sat next to her._

_"Um, hi." She tried her best to be comfortable with him next to her, but his breath reeked of alcohol. _

_"Don't think I've ever seen you before." YOU HAVE, Santana thought to herself. WE WERE PARTNERS FOR THAT BIOLOGY PROJECT. _

_"Yeah..." Santana says looking around awkwardly. Her eyes land on a blonde who's dancing in the middle of everyone. And boy, she can dance! Santana watched as she swayed her hips, and clapped her hands to the beat of the music. And how many people were dancing up on her. She just couldn't look away._

_"So, you want to, or not?" Mohawk Guy nudges Santana._

_Oh my goodness, She thinks. I haven't been paying attention to this guy. Maybe if I say yes, he'll leave me alone._

_"Uh, sure. Yeah."_

_He smirks and pulls Santana up with him. He leads her upstairs, searching for a room that didn't have some fresh couple doing it. He finally finds one, and practically pushes her inside while shutting the door._

_Santana suddenly knew what she agreed to, and wanted to back out instantly. This is not how she planned on losing her V-card. At a stupid party with a drunk boy._

_"I'm feeling sick, I think I want to go home," She barely whispers._

_Mohawk Guy shakes his head and starts to unbutton his pants. "You said you wanted to, didn't you?"_

_"Yeah, but I didn't know-"_

_"Puck, what the HELL is your problem? She obviously doesn't want you." The blonde from the dancefloor interrupts entering the room._

_"It's none of your business, Pierce. Leave," Puck points to the door._

_The blonde looks at Santana before asking, "Do you want him to fuck you?"_

_The latina shakes her head, "no"._

_"Then get the hell out of here, Puck," the blonde commands. Puck sends her a look before leaving._

_The blonde shuts the door behind him and turns to face Santana._

_"I'm sorry. He's disgusting. You could do better. Brittany, by the way."_

_"Hi."_

_"You seem a bit nervous. Am I making you nervous?"_

_"To be honest, yes." She couldn't deny the truth._

_"How am I making you nervous?" Brittany steps close enough so that she's a foot away._

_"Um, I c-c-can't really...uh, well-" Santana abruptly stops talking when she feels Brittany tug the bottom of her dress._

_"What are you doing?" she asks taking a step a way._

_Brittany smiles, closing the space between them. She loved this whole cat and mouse chase._

_"I really, really want you right now. Is that such a bad thing?" the blonde cocks her head to the side._

_Santana swallows, unsure of what was happening. "What do you mean, you 'want me'?_

_Brittany lets out a laugh. "Exactly that."_

_The blonde grabs Santana's hips pulling her closer, as her nose traced a pattern on the brunette's neck._

_Now, Santana knew what was happening. She was about to have sex with a girl. Her parents can't tolerate homosexuals; so she was raised knowing that it was a bad thing. But this girl made her feel...special. And she actually cared about her, otherwise she wouldn't have saved her from, Puck right? So, Santana just allowed Brittany to do what she wanted to her, giving in to submission._

_They were on the King-sized bed now, with the blonde on top._

_"You're so fucking gorgeous, you know that? I would kill for your face," Brittany says examining Santana's features._

_Santana turns fifty shades of red. "No, I think you're the one who's beautiful.," the latina says a bit more confident than before._

_Brittany smiles once again, before saying, "You're so sweet." The blonde dives in for a kiss then, and their lips begin to massage each other's. Santana just went with the flow, this being her first time to have sex. Or to even kiss._

_The dancer shoots her tongue into Santana's mouth and the french kissing began._

_Brittany's hands were placed on either side of Santana's head, while Santana's hands were awkwardly to her sides. Brittany breaks the kiss and notices them._

_"You can touch me, you know. I promise I won't bite..." the blonde takes one of Santana's hands and creeps it under her tank top. She lets go, expecting Santana to do the rest._

_The latina inhales at the touch of skin. She moves her hand up until she feels the fabric of Brittany's bra._

_"Go ahead," Brittany whispers._

_Santana finds her way under the bra, and feels a hardened nipple under her touch. She rubs her hand back and forth over it, praying she was doing it right._

_Brittany throws her head back, closing her eyes at the sensation._

_This encouraged Santana. So, she brought up her other hand, unhooked Brittany's bra, and took off her tank top and leather jacket. The brunette pushes herself up on her elbows, and begins to suck the nipple she was rubbing before._

_"Fuck," was all Brittany could manage. _

_Santana smiled into her chest, proceeded to the other nipple._

_"Uh-uh," Brittany says pushing the latina's hands away. "You're not the only one who gets to have all the fun."_

_The blonde gets off Santana, and pulls her maroon dress over her head. As soon as she did, Brittany couldn't believe the site before her. Santana had perfectly toned abs, with a set of rambunctious twins, and holy fuck she wasn't wearing any undergarments._

_How could I not notice that before? Brittany thinks to herself._

_"No bra or undies?" The dancer asks clearly turned on._

_"I don't see the point in wearing underwear if we already have clothes on," Santana shrugs._

_Brittany thanks the sex gods and lowers herself in front of Santana's glazing heat. She traces a finger along her folds, teasing her. Santana bucks, begging for some type of friction._

_"You want me to fuck you? Hmm?"_

_"Please, Brittany," Santana begs._

_"As you wish."_

* * *

_The two of them could still hear the party going on downstairs, as they laid on top of each other._

_"You're amazing," Santana hums._

_"No. You're amazing..." Brittany tried to come up with her name, without realizing that she never was told it was._

_"...too. You're amazing, too."_

_Santana traced hearts on Brittany's toned stomach, thinking of what else to say. Since Brittany slept with her, they were going out now, right? And she made love to her? Isn't that how things work? So the next few words flew out of Santana's mouth without much thought._

_"I love you."_

_Brittany froze, unsure of what to say. So she just smiled. And Santana did the same._

* * *

_Santana assumed they must've fell asleep, because next time she woke up, the sun was on her face. She remembered last night and felt the other side of the bed for Brittany._

_Nothing but cold fabric. The latina sits up, rubbing her eyes, to see if Brittany is anywhere in the room._

_She isn't. _

_She left._

* * *

"Holy fuck, that was you?"

Santana nods like that's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you look so...different."

"It is, what it is. You took my virginity that Sunday night, and we passed each other first thing in the morning at school the following Monday. You didn't even spare a glance at me. It was as if I was invisible. We even had the same English class, but you never noticed it was me. So I guess that truly makes you a slut. Fucking people how you want and leaving them like that." Santana says.

I cringe at the sound of Santana cussing. "I'm sorry... I wouldn't have done anything if I knew it was your first time."

"Don't lie to yourself. You would have either way," Santana corrects.

"So, that's why you somewhat hate me?"

Santana nods.

"And why you won't sleep with me again?"

Santana nods again.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say.

"Hey, Britt!" I hear Quinn's voice yell.

I thought the conversation with Santana was somewhat becoming awkward, and thank Quinn for saving me.

I turn around and see pink hair flying in the breeze. "C'mon, let's get lunch- oh. Sorry, I'll just wait in my car, um..."

I look at Santana, and she just waves her hand for me to go.

"I'll see you after school, okay? To work on our project? And to also finish that questionnaire?"

Santana clears her throat saying, "Uh, yeah. Yes, definitely."

I leave the bench and catch up to Quinn.

"'Sup, bitch," I say my usual greeting.

"What was that all about? She looked like she was crying," Quinn asks concern.

"Long story-short, I slept with her at a party, she thought we were supposed to be a couple or something, and you are currently my girlfriend." I slip my fingers in between hers.

"No, Pierce. I'm not getting into any of this!" she slaps my hand away.

"Too late."


	6. I Can't Help It

**New Chapter.(: Please don't be impatient when it comes to Brittana officially being a couple! The time will come! Trying to make this fic at least 50 chapters long(; Thanks for all the hits on my first story!**

* * *

The car was completely silent except for Quinn humming "Lucky". She appeared lost in thought, and turned to me.

"Is Mickey D's fine?"

"Mmmhmm," I hum in reply. She turns into the parking lot and turns off the the engine.

"Be right back," she says getting out of the car.

I stare at the roof of her car and just think. _Is it fucked up if I still l want to fuck Santana no matter what happened at that stupid party?_ I ask myself. _I'm horny for fuck's sake._

Well, Santana can't be _too _upset about the experience. I saved her from sleazy Puck, who just refuses to wear condoms. She could have gone pregnant. If anything, she needs to thank me. But, I've had my share of sex with Puck; at first it was alright. Every time after that was just a bore.

"Here ya go, _girlfriend_," Quinn smirks getting into the driver's seat.

I take the cup of fries from the bag. "So we are girlfriends?" I suggest plopping a fry in my mouth.

"No. Why the hell would you tell her that we were?" Quinn asks suddenly angry.

"Chill, bro."

"I'm serious, Brittany. I finally just got you to understand that I don't want to play any of your games. I just want a normal friendship here, okay?"

"Normal friends fuck each other senseless," I urge biting my bottom lip.

"No, they fucking don't! _You _chill! I swear, all you think about is sex."

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out in realization that she's somewhat right.

"Which is why we're joining the Glee Club."

I almost choked on the fry I was swallowing. "What the hell are you talking about we're joining the Glee Club?"

"Think about it, Britt. We can make more friends other than ourselves, we can actually be involved in school, and plus they're recruiting new members. I'm going to sign us up as soon as we get back to school," Quinn declares sipping her drink.

"Theres no fucking way I'm joining the fucking Glee Club. End of discussion."

"I don't want to join by myself! Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Quinn pouts.

"Ugh fuck you, Quinn Fabray," I answer rolling my eyes.

"Was that a yes?"

I nod once. Her reasoning was pretty good...wouldn't hurt to see what it's like. I mean, what could I lose? I can only gain.

"I love you so much, best friend!" Quinn pulls me in for a bear hug across the arm rest.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

We continue to eat in silence, until Quinn breaks it.

"But why did you tell Santana I was your girlfriend?"

"You're a girl, and you're my friend. Hence, girl - friend." I shrug like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Quinn shakes her head. "You sure as hell know that wasn't what she thought when you said that."

"I said it at the moment because I wanted to get her kind of jealous. So she would actually _want _to get with me. But that was all before she told me of how I stole her V-card and thought we were a couple," I reply still shocked.

"Why are you surprised? Pierce, when you take someone's virginity, what do you expect them to think?"

"I...I don't know."

* * *

We were now both in front of the Glee club sign-up sheet staring at the list of people who already signed up...

It was blank.

"That's how you know they need new members. No one has signed up and it's been up for months!" Quinn says with sympathy.

"Wait, do we have to audition?" I ask Quinn. She nods, saying, "Duh."

"Ugh, what did you make me sign up for?" I ask banging my head on the bulletin board.

"Hey, stop!" Quinn pulls my head off the board. "Let's make a deal. If you don't like it, you can have sex with me. Deal?"

"Deal," I nod too eagerly. Quinn jots down both of our names, and tells me our audition time is before school tomorrow.

"Let's practice after school, at my place," Quinn suggests smiling.

"I have nothing better to do."

* * *

I'm laying down on her bed tossing her pink volleyball in the air while Quinn sits across from me on her laptop.

"So, let' sing a duet. But to what song?"

"_They see me rollin', they hatin_'..." I try my best gangsta impression. Quinn bursts out laughing trying to disregard the idea.

"There is no way_-hiccup_-that we're-_hiccup_-singing that song!"

She pushes her pink hair behind her ears, and plays a song from Youtube. "This, is what we should sing. It's different, and we can have fun with it."

I agree on the song, and we create choreography with it which was _my _area of expertise.

"Okay, so pull your arm across your chest, reach out to the stars, and turn the doorknob.." I say demonstrating the move I want her to do.

Quinn chuckles.

"What?" I ask trying to figure out the inside joke.

She laughs even harder, tossing her head back and wraps her arms around her tummy.

"What the fuck, Quinn? Are you high or some shit?" I ask more serious. I come closer to her placing the back of my hand to her forehead.

She calms down replying, "No. Nahhh. You just said I should turn the doorknob and reach for the stars...like, is that how you teach a dance?"

I blush at the fact that she isn't taking me seriously and she looks at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, B. You're a great dance teacher," Quinn apologizes pulling me in for a hug.

We spent the rest of night rehearsing the song, until we're so tired that we both fall asleep.

* * *

The next day we're at school bright and early preparing for our audition backstage of the auditorium.

I fidget with my thumbs trying to remember all of my lines.

"Um, Brittany?" Quinn sounds a bit panic. I turn to see her peeking through the curtains and I walk over.

"What?" I ask taking a look for myself. In the audience is all of the Glee Club members. But that isn't a big deal. What the big deal is is that Santana is one of them.

My eyes widen in shock. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me she was in the Glee Club?"

"Uhhh, I didn't know?"

"Fuck. Fuck! She's kinda upset with me now, and she now knows that you're the 'girlfriend', so the fact that she has a say in whether we get into the Glee Club or not kinda matters," I rant worriedly.

"Why do you even care? You didn't want to be here in the first place!"

"I just...I just want somewhere I belong, okay?" Sure, I don't really care about school. Or people for that matter. But it wouldn't hurt to have _som_e type of group to fit into.

Quinn nods without further explanation. And we hear the choir teacher - Mr. Shoe, I think? - call on us.

"We got this, okay?" Quinn says with a curtains open, and we proceed to center stage.

"Hey guys, I'm Mr. Schuester, or Mr. Schue, as the kids call me. Thanks for auditioning, and we hope you make it. Go ahead," He urges us.

The band starts playing the rather slow intro, and Quinn opens the song,

_Ma said, I ain't right_  
_Clutching on you all night_  
_But you're my, you're my guy, Elvis_

I join in after as we both do the choreography,

_Slice my starry eye_  
_Light his coat in turpentine_  
_Kill the bitch that bats an eye, Elvis_

We then join in together for the chorus,

_When I feel your velvet, I can't help itt_  
_Hold your frame, whisper your name_  
_When I feel your velvet, I can't help it_  
_And you don't breathe, so you can't leave_

We wave our hands while doing body rolls,

_And they're comin'_  
_they're comin'_  
_they're comin'_  
_whoaa no_

I imitate beating the snare drum and Quinn mimics me,

_And they're comin'_  
_they're comin'_  
_they're comin'_  
_whoaa no_

Quinn spins running towards me,

_And they're comin'_  
_they're comin'_  
_they're comin'_  
_whoaa no_

I pretend to miss her, so she has to come after me again,

_And they're comin'_  
_they're comin'_  
_they're comin'_  
_whoaa no_

She does come after me again, and pulls me by my leather jacket, with a seducing look, earning us some hoots and hollers,

_When I feel your velvet, I can't help itt_  
_Hold you by your frame, whisper your nam_e

She whispers in my ear and I notice Santana tense up,

_When I feel your velvet, I can't help it_  
_And you don't breathe, so you can't leave_

We tear away from each other and basically do freestyle,

_And they're comin'_  
_they're comin'_  
_they're comin'_  
_whoaa no_

_And they're comin'_  
_they're comin'_  
_they're comin'_  
_whoaa no_

I continue to sing they're coming, while Quinn belts out the let me feel your velvet,

_And they're comin' (Let me feel your velvet, I can't help it)_  
_they're comin'_  
_they're comin'_  
_whoaa no_

_And they're comin' (Let me feel your velvet, I can't help it)_  
_they're comin'_  
_they're comin'_  
_whoaa no_

And we end highfiving each other.

"You were amazing, Brittany!" Quinn commends.

"I know," I agree smiling, "You weren't too bad yourself, Fabray!"

We chime down and both turn to the Glee members who are in a circle deliberating.

I only hear murmuring, until both Quinn and I hear, "There's no way we're letting them into our Glee Club! Absolutely no way!"

That was definitely Santana's voice.

"Bitch needs to chill," Quinn mumbles. I hum in agreement.

"Okay, ladies," the shoe teacher says to get our attention. "After a while of deliberating, you both are now the newest members of the New Directions! Congratulations! I have to run to my Spanish Class, but Santana here will give you all the information you need, as she's our Booster Club President."

Quinn nudges me to walk down the stage to meet Santana as everyone else files out. The look of annoyance on her pretty face pretty much says we aren't wanted.

"Why did you audition?" Overalls begins to interrogate.

Both Quinn and I didn't exactly know who she was talking to.

"So you can sleep with everyone in the Glee Club?" Yeah, she's definitely speaking to me.

"It's not like that-" Quinn tries to defend me, but Santana interrupts.

"Whatever. Here's the rehearsal schedules and list of songs we're preparing. Congrats, I guess," she deadpans practically shoving the papers at us and turns to leave.

"What the fuck is your problem now?" I ask a bit irritated.

She turns back around before answering, "Remember that one project we had to do, for that one class? Oh and the questionnaire that's due today? And how you were supposed to come by house so we could work? Remember?"

I slap my forehead in realization. Fuck, I screwed up.

"Oh my goodness, sorry. Um, we can do the questionnaire right now? We have some time before class starts... And I can come after school for the project?"

Something lights up in her head, because she didn't realize we could just do it right now.

"I'll, um, just head out now.'Kay, bye, Britt," Quinn leaves awkwardly.

That just left only Santana and I in the auditorium, and we settled on the stage.

"I already filled this out for myself, so we can go faster. But I didn't know any of this information on you, so I couldn't really fill yours out." She hands me the one she filled out on herself and begins to ask me questions.

"Do you consider yourself lazy?"

"Hell, yeah."

"How patient are you?"

"Not very."

"Do you believe in marriage?"

"No."

Santana does a doubletake. "And why not?"

"In order to get married you have to be in love or some shit and I just don't believe in that. Simple." I shrug.

"What about you and Quinn?"

"What about us?" I ask in reply.

"I mean, I hope you two don't just like each other for like...sex and stuff like that."

"And so what if we did? It's none of your business."

"Does she know you slept with me?"

I didn't realize I was staring at the wall behind her the whole time until I whipped my head to look her in the eye. "Yes. Now can we please stop talking about sex? If this whole thing was typed out into a story, the readers would be tired of _sex, sex, sex_!" I wave my hands in the air for emphasis. Thinking about it made me realize how I haven't gotten laid in days.

"But, all you think about is _sex, sex, sex_!"

"Fuck you."

"Already did."

Ha, she has some jokes.

"Whatever. Can we just finish this?"

She nods once and reads the rest of the questions. None of them are too crazy or personal, just like "What's your favorite color?" or "What's a pet peeve of yours?" We finish and go our separate ways, even though we're headed to the same class. The tardy bell's about to ring, so she leaves rather in a hurry.

I take what I consider the short cut, which is just through one long straight way Santana took had too many different doors and turns. But somehow, she got there before me.

And I got to class late.

"Ahhh, it's always a delight to see you come in so close to the bell, rather than when class is halfway over, Miss Pierce," Mrs. Smith pushes her glasses up her nose watching me walk in.

"Well, you know, I try." I settle in my usual seat, and Mrs. Smith begins to walk around to pick up the questionnaires we were supposed to do on our partners. I suddenly realize that if she were to ever quiz us on this information, I wouldn't know anything about Santana. So, I skim the sheet Santana gave to me with her answers.

Under where it ask "_Do you have many friends_?", Santana answered, "_Nope, not unless the whole Glee Club counts_".

_Of course_, I think to myself. _I will soon be part of that group of friends._I skim over a few more and stop dead when I reach a certain question.

**Do you currently have a crush?**  
_Yes_

I look at the question under it.

**If yes, what is the initial to their first name?**  
_B._

When Santana asked me these questions, I first answered yes, then I said Q, just because she's already under the impression that Quinn and I are going out. But, that B wasn't for Brittany was it? There's no way she has a crush on me. She hates my guts. Probably it's Benice who's in my Chemistry class, or Beatriz. Worst, Berry, as in Rachel Berry, from P.E. That would honestly be gross. But there was no way it could be me. Nope.

"Are you going to clench on to that for dear life, Miss Pierce, or are you going to turn it in to me?" Mrs. Smith asks suddenly in front of my desk.

I snap out of thought stuttering, "Uh, um, y-y-yeah. Totally, here you go."

Santana looks back at the teacher and I, just like every other student in the class, and I give her a small smile. She doesn't return it and turns back around.

* * *

After class I walk over to my locker, with Quinn waiting for me there.

"So, Santana's a bitch. I don't like her very much," is the first thing that flies out of her mouth while I put in my combination.

"No one said you had to," I deadpan.

Quinn pulls my shoulder so I'm looking at her. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Why, though? You know I don't do relationships, it's not like I'm going to ask her to marry me or something."

I turn back to my locker and pull some books out. "But on that questionnaire thing, she said she had a crush on someone who's first initial is B. Who the hell has a first initial B?"

"Hmmm, let's see. Well, there's Bailey, Becca, ooh! Can't forget about that one cheerleader Becky-"

I slam my locker shut. "Me, you dumbass."

"I was avoiding your name on purpose,_ smartass._There's no way she likes you with that bad look she's always giving you," Quinn says thoughtfully.

"That was along the lines of what I was thinking."

"Well, I gotta go. Remember our first Glee Club meeting is next week!" She yells while walking away.

And with that, I head to my next class.

* * *

After school I meet Santana in the school's parking lot already in her car.

I open the passenger side and settle in. "Sorry it took me a while, some kids walk without a purpose," I say buckling my seatbelt.

"Seriously, I was almost late to Calculus because of this one group of Niners who just felt the need to block the hallway. I was about to run all of them down, I swear," Santana says driving the car.

I suddenly become angry. "Do you hate me?" I ask. She's hot and then cold. One minute she's insulting me, the next she's trying to have conversation. I just need an official answer.

"Sometimes," is all she answers.

"What the fuck do you mean 'sometimes'?"

"Sometimes I remember that party, and treat you like the worst person in the world, and other times I just see you as a...cool person, I guess. Idunno," Santana shrugs.

I look down at my fingers in my lap. "I messed you up, huh?"

"Nahh, I'm over it. Just the fact that you didn't even recognize me..." she wanders off turning onto her street.

"Yeah, I know..."

She turns into her long driveway, and kills the engine.

"I like you Brittany, but I don't like the things that you do or did," She says getting out of the car. I follow after.

_So she DOES like me! She just said so!_

"But, as a friend, of course."

_Oh._

We head into the quiet, empty house and walk up to Santana's room.

"Why aren't your parents ever home?" I ask laying on her carpet.

Santana opens her laptop, and turns it on. "They're doctors. Always working."

"That explains this motherfucking big house. You should throw a party or something!" I suggest.

"W-who would I invite, exactly?" she asks turning to me.

"The entire school, obviously!"

"Brittany, I don't know..." she starts to look a bit anxious.

I get up and walk over to her. "No, seriously. We could get the whole Glee Club to help out at the next meeting that me and Quinn will be going to. When will your parents be gone?"

"They're actually going on a cruise together next weekend...but-"

"It's perfect. It'll be fun, promise," I give her a cheeky smile.

* * *

**So, I broke the fourth wall. Did anyone catch it?(;**

**Annnnnd, inn the next chapter expect to see more from Brittany's home! LOT'S of Brittana coming up! And what does Quinn ****_actually _****think about Brittana?**

**The song they sang:**

**Velvet Elvis by Alex Winston**


	7. Envy is a Nice Shade on You

**Sorry for the late chapter guys. I've been so busy studying for finals! Well, here's Chapter 7!**

* * *

Quinn and I walk into the choir room for our first Glee Club meeting, and interrupt Mr. Schue talking about Sectionals or something.

"Oh,well if it isn't our newest members, Brittany and Quinn!" He says greeting us.

Quinn smiles shyly and I just cross my arms waiting to see what'll happen next.

"Um, why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" Mr. Schue insists.

We look at each other, and Quinn points at herself, to signal that she wants to go first. "I'm Quinn."

"And I'm the hottest piece of ass you'll ever meet," I say with a slight smirk.

I get a wolf-whistle from Puck, which is quite shocking because I'm suprised to find him here in Glee Club. I also got a "mmhmm, yes you are" from some guy in a wheelchair. A girl with knee-high socks, plaid skirt, and brunette hair widens her eyes in response. But, Santana just rolls her eyes.

"But I go by Brittany," I flash a smile.

"Um, thanks Brittany and Quinn. You guys can have your seat. We're discussing sectionals. But, first, let all of our members introduce THEMSELVES to YOU." Mr. Schuster tells us. Quinn and I take our seat in the front row.

"Me, first," I hear Puck pushing through chairs just to get in front of everyone. "I'm Puckerman. _The _Noah Puckerman. And we can do it all night if you-"

"DUDE! That's how we'll lose members! You wanting to get with them!" A tall guy stands interrupting Puck. "Hey, I'm Finn. Puck can be a bit..."

"I know," both Quinn and I say simultaneously. We giggle at each other and I notice Santana looks a bit annoyed. But I was a little confused as to how Quinn knew Puck.

"Well, I'm Rachel Berry," the plaid skirt girl says standing up to join Finn and Puck. "I enjoy many extracurricular activities and have a very low tolerance when it comes to obstacles that may stand in my way when it comes to me being successful and I believe-"

"Oh _hell _to the no! We ain't finna' stay here listening to you all day! I love you, but no," a black heavy girl stands up to join the rest. "I'm sorry about Rach. She talks a bit too much. I'm Mercedes."

A blonde-haired guy comes up, after saying, "They call me Sam." He gives Quinn quite a seductive look and she returns the favor.

"I see someone's future boyfriend.." I tease under my breath.

"Shut up," was all she replied.

"I'm Artie," Wheels says wheeling up.

We go through several introductions, including an Asian couple and a gay couple. But, after everyone was done, Santana was the only one left to introduce herself.

She stands up and walks over to the standing group. "And I'm Santana," she says giving a half smile.

Mr. Schuster claps his hands and tells everyone to go back to their seats so that he could continue to talk Sectionals.

Overalls returns back to her seat at the top row in the back, and I get up out of my seat to follow after. She sits down in her seat before realizing that I was now sitting next to her.

"What are you doing? Go back to your seat!" she hisses. Quinn turns around to see where I went and signals for me to come back.

I put my arm around the back of Santana's chair leaning close to her ear. "You don't have assigned seats in here and shit, do you?" Santana shakes her head no, trying to focus on what Mr. Schue was saying. "Then, I think I'm obligated to sit here. But we need to talk about that party at your house."

"No we don't, Brittany."

"Yes! Look, your big mansion of a house is rotting away, with no use. If we throw a party, we get free booze, dirty dancing, and multiple hook-ups. It's a win-win situation if you ask me." I smile.

"Right, multiple hookups," she says sadly. "Fine. But if we do, YOU have to clean up."

I get bouncy in my seat and hug her. "Thaaaaank you!"

She mutters, "Get off of me" and shrugs away. But, I can see a hint of a smile on her face. We wait for Mr. Schuester to stop talking.

"Kay, so listen up, bitches."

"So fucking hot," leaves Artie's mouth. Can't blame him. Who doesn't want me?

"Language!" Rachel yells.

"Whatever, _Berry_. So, I'm pretty sure you all know each other pretty well, right?" All but Quinn nod their head yes. "But, you guys don't know my bud Quinn and I. So, I've decided to throw a party to get to know each other a little more."

"Will there be beer?" Puck asks.

I nod. "Plenty of it. And I'm inviting the whole school, so it'll be crazy fun. And guess who's hosting it?"

Everyone simultaneously turns to Santana.

"What? How did you guys know?" she asks clearly confused.

"Well, San, you do have the biggest, nicest house here," Sam shrugs.

"Well, Sam, you do have the biggest, nicest lips here," she shoots back. I notice Sam bite his bottom lip, as if the comment was some sort of inside joke or something. Feeling the attention was taken away from me, I continue talking.

"So be at _San's _house at 8 on Saturday so we can get this party on the road!"

People file out chattering, and making small talk while I go up to Quinn.

She crosses her arms curious. "So when were you going to tell me about this party you were planning to throw at Santana's house?"

"Sorry, _mother_, didn't know I had to tell you everything," I reply.

"You used to."

I look down to avoid her eyes. Here we go again.

"Santana's replaced me, hasn't she?" Quinn asks jumping to conclusions.

"No, Quinn! Never! No one could ever replace you," I grab both of her hands and sway our arms back and forth.

"And it'd better stay that way," she then pulls our hands apart and gives me a hug.

"Ick, get a room you two, I'm still here."

We suddenly realize that there's still someone in the choir room, and look to see who the offender is.

"Nah, we were just about to have mind-blowing sex on top of that piano over there," I tease. Quinn chuckles."Wanna join?"

"Um, no thank you," Santana says heading to the door.

"Cute overalls you're wearing today, by the way," Quinn calls out before Santana actually leaves the room.

* * *

"I'm heading out," I yell grabbing my leather jacket off the couch.

"What do you mean, you're heading out? You better drop that jacket and stay here," I hear my dad's voice leaving the kitchen.

"And why the hell not?" I stop in my tracks.

"Because I said so. When you leave all the time like this, people start thinking some thing's up. That there's a reason why you don't want to be at home. And you know what they'll assume? That the parents are the problems. And then the parents go to jail. Do you want your mother to go to jail? Now give me that damn jacket and go back up to your room," He tries to snatch the jacket from me, suddenly next to me, but I'm too quick for him. I only grab the handle of the door on the way out when he grabs me by my ponytail and yanks me back. He got me into some sort of choke-hold.

"I swear to God, if you don't let go of me, I will fucking call the cops," was all I could get out with limited air.

I can feel the vibration of his laugh on his chest. "And tell them what? I'm being a bad daddy?"

I try to kick backwards, somehow hurting him, but I was defenseless in the current position I was in. I then jab him backwards also, and get his stomach. He let's go of me swiftly, clenching his stomach.

"Fucking bitch, don't think I'm ever going to let you back into this house once you step out that door," he mumbles in pain.

"Like I haven't heard that one, before. But, whatever," I leave the domestic house and walk over to Quinn's.

* * *

I stare at Quinn as she gets ready in front of her bathroom mirror. She wears a casual short black dress, and black pumps. I snap out of my gaze and walk up next to her in the mirror.

"What do you think of this?" I point towards my outfit, suddenly feeling self-conscious because she's looking me over.

"I like it. You look great, Britt. You're the only one I know who can pull of a leather jacket with just about everything and anything," Quinn says pulling on my sleeve. I was wearing the skin-tight black skinny jeans, blue tank top, and leather jacket ensemble. I made it a key point to make sure my cleavage was very apparent.

"Wait, Pierce. What's that on your neck? Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

I look up to the mirror to see what she's talking about. Ahhh, a bruise. From my dad's hold on me.

I grab one of her foundations and instantly start smacking it on to hide it."I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"B..." Quinn starts to look a bit hesitant to let it go.

"I'm fine. Ready to go?" I ask.

"Mmmhmm," she hums and we head on to Santana's house, forgetting all about my bruise.

We pull up to her house after going through her long driveway, seeing a bunch of cars parked out. I stepped out of Quinn's car and could feel the bass of the music raging in the house

"Looks like we arrived late," I sigh.

"Fashionably late," Quinn assures grabbing my hand to pull me inside the house.

As soon as we enter, we see couples making out on staircase, dirty dancing, and lots of alcohol. There were even these two people who looked like they were just gonna do it right there in the middle of the one in the Glee Club is in sight, not even Santana. Quinn tells me she'll look for the Glee Club upstairs, so I head to Santana's kitchen to find the beer.

"Hey, Brittany," Tina greets me looking in the fridge.

"Hi, where is everybody?"

"Upstairs. We're about to play _Naughty_Truth or Dare."

"Mmmm this is going to be fun," I smile a cheeky one. We both head upstairs and are met by the rest of the Glee Club and Quinn all in a circle in Santana's room.

"Now we can get this party started!" Puck claps among my arrival. I shrug because I obviously am the life of the party. I got into the circle sitting between Quinn and Sam.

"Alright. Brittany, you're first. Truth or dare?" Puck leans in towards the middle if the circle and waits for my answer.

I smirk. "Easy. Dare."

He looks around the room to find some sort of inspiration. "I dare you to...make out with Sam for at least thirty seconds. With tongue."

"Is that the worst you could fucking think of?" I ask curiously.

"Hey, now. In this game, we have levels. We're on level one right now, and it will get worse as we go. So do your dare," Puck replies.

I shrug like it's the simplest thing in the world, turn to my side, and attack Sam with my lips. He was most certainly caught off guard, but got with the program soon enough. His tongue darted it's way into my mouth and I gave him entrance. I somehow ended up straddling his lap, which got some hoots and hollers. I could feel his hand slowly creeping up my back, and us being drawn impossibly closer. I wrap my arms around his neck in return, and we're going at it just about now with grunts and moans.

"And...time!" Puck yells to interrupt us.

"Britt, it's already been thirty seconds," Quinn grabs my shoulders. I didn't really pay attention to them. This guy was such a great kisser. Fuck.

"Yeah, you're heading to like, 2 minutes, now," Artie adds on.

"Might as well have sex right here," I could hear Santana's impatient voice. Oh yeah, Santana's here. I break apart from Sam and look for her around the circle. I see she's right across from me and shoot her a smile. She wasn't wearing her usual overalls, but more like that tight dress she wore to Johann's party. She was fucking hot right now. Getting off of Sam's lap, I whisper, "We should get together sometime, blondie." He blushes and we return to the game.

"Okay! Next one's for Quinn. Truth or dare?" Puck asks next.

Knowing Quinn, and the wimp she can sometimes be, I knew she'd say -

"Truth."

"Okay...who have you had sex with in this circle?"

Now,_ this_is one I want to hear. I glance sideways to her and see her biting her lip. She's nervous.

I nudge her arm. "C'mon, Fabray. Tell us!" I make fun of her.

"I've had sex with Brittany..."

No shocker there.

"...and you, Puck." Quinn answers quietly. What the hell? Since when did Quinn and Puck fuck? And why the fucking hell did she not tell me that we've both fucked the same guy?

"Yeah, man. But you two've fucked? Wanna show a demonstration?" Puck asks with a sleazy smile.

"No," Quinn and I answer at the same time. I see in the corner of my eye Santana tensing up a bit again.

"Fine. Next one's for Rachel. Truth or Dare?"

"Um," came a small voice. She was fucking wearing a sweater and stockings. To a party. "Dare?"

"Oooh...show us your boobs." Puck is really coming up with the lamest ones.

"What the hell, man? That's my girlfriend!" Finn says shaking his head.

"Stop it, Finn. Loosen up, it's just a game," Rachel interjects. She begins to unbutton her sweater. Oooh, badass.

"No way," Finn buttons them up again.

"Fine. Next up is...Mercedes."

"Truth, baby!" She answers.

"Who do you think is the cutest in this circle?" Puck asks.

"Trouty Mouth," Mercedes simply answers.

Puck looks back and forth between the two a little confused. "Um, okay, next up is Santana! Truth or Dare, mamacita?"

Overalls looks around contemplating her options. "Dare."

"I dare you to go to that closet over there," Puck points to the door on the other side of the room. "and do seven minutes in heaven with...Brittany."

Fuck, yes!

"Heck, no!" Santana yelled in disgust.

Ouch.

"Sorry, Sanny. But rules are rules. You chose this dare. So c'mon," I say getting up and already heading over to her closet. I open the door and step in closing it behind me, waiting for her to come. After a moment I think she isn't going to come through with the dare. Then, I hear the door open, and see her step in turning on the lights.

"Änd time starts...now!" I hear Puck yell through the door.

She sits down in front of me, Indian style, and doesn't look me straight in the face.

"Well, hey," I say breaking the silence. She doesn't answer.

"WE DON'T HEAR ANY FUCKING!" Puck yelled once again through the door.

I nudge her knee. "Hey. Look, I said I was sorry about that night, okay? Just fucking get over it already."

"You're a female pig."

"Änd you're a bitch. Which is funny because that's a female dog, and...okay." I laugh mostly to myself.

I see a smile creeping on her face. "Well, while we're in here, we can talk about that project. So I thought we could shoot some videos in addition to the powerpoint, so that the class isn't too bored with looking at sixty slides, you know? We could maybe tell about some scenes in the _The Alchemist_, and their significance, and their importance to future-"

I kiss her.

"Just shut up for a second," I say pulling away just to put my lips back on hers. I wasn't sure what she was thinking, but she was sure reacting. Her tongue suddenly found it's way in mouth, and her hand grazed the side of my face. I can't help myself, and push her slowly back until her back hits the floor, and I basically top her.

Her hand starts roaming my body, first settling on my hips, then moving to my neck, and now moving southward.

"Fuck, Santana. Where did this come from?" I say breathing for a second.

She doesn't answer, but pulls me back down to kiss her. I feel her hips bucking into mine underneath me. Fuck, she wants it bad.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked. I was so sure she didn't want me. But here she is, basically begging to fuck me.

We were so into it, that we didn't even hear the door open. "He called time a few minutes ago," I hear Quinn say.

Santana pushes me off of her looking flustered. "Uh, sorry." she fixes her tousled hair.

I smile at her because she's so fucking hot and cute at the same time, it didn't make any sense. "Why are you sorry? We should do that more often," I wink.

"I've just wanted to do that since that night at the party," was all she said getting up and out of the closet.

Okay, now Santana's confusing me.

I sat there just thinking about what she said without realizing that Quinn was still present. I look up to her and see envy.

* * *

**How is it so far? Next chapter will be in Santana's POV, so this ought to be fun! Ooooh Quinn just really wants to be with Brittany!**


	8. Friends With Benefits

**Hey guys! A few announcements:**

**-I currently have a new story, **_**The Mistress, **_**and it would be great if you could check it out and review!**

**- I just wanted to let you know that I now have a tumblr! So to get more updates and news about my stories (or if you just love Brittana), visit**

** .net and follow!(:**

**-Winter Break is really close, so you may get much more frequent updates on both stories over the next two weeks. Yay!**

**-We see more of Brittany's non-badass side in this chapter, and it acts as a filler.**

* * *

**SANTANA'S POV**

I left as soon as I got out of the closet.

I'm not exactly sure what I feel about Brittany. That night she was so caring and sincere... I thought I might have found the right person to lose my virginity to. So I let her take it from me.

It's no big deal, I guess.

But, it's just the fact that she acted like nothing happened when I thought about her 24/7 afterwards.

I don't know how Quinn is dating her honestly; Brittany doesn't seem like one to just settle for one person. And she sure doesn't act that way.

And that's what makes me angry. What makes me mad. How she basically used me, for her own benefit.

And then I think of her words when we did have sex, how she made me feel beautiful and attractive and just wanted for once, and I can't help but fall in love with her.

I'm in love with Brittany.

Even if I don't want to admit it to myself.

I prepare to leave when I realize that I'm at my own house, so I just go chill in my car. I think more about her as I get into the backseat and just sit. Not doing anything, just sitting with my eyes closed and staring at my own house feeling the bass of the music.

I play with the hem of my dress, while humming "Landslide".

I hear the left side door open and feel someone getting in next to me.

As a reflex, I feel myself about to scream when I feel a warm hand wrap its way around my mouth, covering it.

"Shhh, it's just me," came the familiar voice. Brittany takes her hand off my mouth and smiles down at me.

"Jesus Christopher, don't do that," I pant from panic and fear.

Brittany chuckles and adjust herself so she can be in a more comfortable position.

"Sorry, kinda small back here," I apologize.

"It'a all good. What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"Well," I begin. "After that look Quinn gave me, I thought I would just take myself out just not to cause any trouble."

Brittany sighs. "Quinn has a jealousy problem."

"I can tell."

"So, what did you mean in the closet? About how you've always wanted to kiss me since that night?"

"Exactly that. And you can't blame me either, I mean, look at you." She sizesa herself up and down and nods her head in approval making me laugh.

A moment of silence passed between us and it wasn't really awkward; just kinda there. I look to my side and eye Brittany, studying her features. She was too busy staring outside to pay attention.

I glance down her lean, pale face, and gleam at her golden locks high in a ponytail. My eyes move downward and I see a faint bruise on her neck. By instinct, my fingers fly and feel he bruise.

"Ow," Brittany flinches and moves away holding onto the bruise.

I realize I might've actually hurt her and apologize. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she says rubbing it.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened?'"

I bring my fingers up to her neck again, but this time with hesitancy. I let my fingers gently glide over her neck so I can show her what bruise I'm talking about.

"There. You have a bruise."

"Shit," I hear her mumble. "Fucking crappy foundation-"

I interrupt her saying, "So, you tried to hide it?" It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement.

"It's not like it even matters, braniac."

"Brittany," I put my hand on her shoulder so she can look at me. "I know what a hickey looks like and that's not a hickey."

"It's nothing," she tried to assure me.

I was becoming frustrated. If it's nothing, then why won't she tell me? "You're a bad liar, ya know that?"

She finally looks me in the eye, with clenched teeth.

"It's from my dad, okay?" and with that she opens the door and gets out of the car.

"Wait, Brittany!" I follow suit, and she's already in the house. I walk into my house looking around for blonde hair, but can't find her. But, I found her counterpart, Quinn. She was sitting on Sam's lap, a drink in hand, and was giggling ferociously. Whoa, isn't she dating Brittany?

"Um, Quinn?" I tap her shoulder.

Pink hair turns around and she goes from a smile to a scowl. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Brittany?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, getting up off of Sam. She grabs my hand and pulls me into the nearest bathroom, locking the door shut behind us.

"What are you do-"

"Listen, bitch. I don't care what you did, or what you had, but you and Brittany do not exist. Brittany's with me, I'm sure she told you. So, that little makeout session in the closet? I'll consider it a warning. But know that if that shit happens again, you'll be fucking sorry," Quinn slurs.

"Okay, one, you don't intimidate me. And two, you're clearly drunk so I don't think you actually understand what you're saying," I reply matter-of-factly. Quinn still had the drink in her hand and looked at me with a lost expression.

She shakes her head. "You're a fucking bitch."

"How would you know that? You don't even know me! What's your problem?" I notice Quinn grip on to the sink for some type of support. She's real tipsy.

"You. You are," she says shoving a finger in my face. "You're replacing me, you know that? I see the way she looks at you. She may not notice it, but I know my best friend. She wants you, Santana. But not in some sexual, perverted way, but more in an ascetic, whole-hearted way."

I can't believe my ears. Is this legitimate?

"H-h-how do you know?"

"Fucking pay attention, Einstein. I _know _my best friend," Quinn shrugs. "The fact that she cares whether you like her or not says a lot."

I blush and try to contain my excitement.

"But don't get your hopes up, 'cause she's with _me."_

And with that, Quinn left me alone in the bathroom.

"We're not actually going out, you know," Brittany's voice startles me again. She pulls the shower curtain open and let's herself out of the tub.

I clench my chest from her scaring me again and look at her dumbfound.

"Have you been there the whole time?"

"Everywhere else in your house was crowded so I opted for the tub," Brittany shrugs.

I widen my eyes trying to recall everything Quinn and I had said in here.

"And yes, I did hear your whole conversation with Quinn."

Well, that answered my question.

But, I back up the conversation a bit. "Hold on, what do you mean 'you're not actually going out'?" I ask.

Brittany moves past me and looks at herself in the mirror. She adjusts her ponytail, and looks at me in the mirror.

"I just said I was going out with her to make you jealous…" Brittany watches my face for some sort of reaction, but I keep it in check. Quinn may be right; she may actually have feelings for me. But I have to get her to say it as proof.

"Why would you try to make me jealous?" I move closer to Brittany, so that now I was closely behind her and there was an inch distance between our skins.

"Because I had to redeem myself. I don't handle rejections very well, especially when it comes to sex. And you straight-up told me you didn't want to in your bedroom. So, I tried to figure out a way for me to get with you. And jealousy always works, so why the hell not?" Brittany turns around so that now she was facing me, and she was leaning back on the sink.

"Did it work?" she asks.

I swallow realizing how close we were, and wasn't able to form words with my mouth.

"Uh, yes. Yeah, it worked," I nod once. I couldn't stand the way they would laugh at each other, always smiling and hugging.

Brittany then wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me even closer.

"Prove it," she breathes and I don't hesitate to plant my lips on hers. Our lips move together, unwavering, and I feel some spark ignite in between us and kiss her more passionately. Her hands roamed around my abdomen, while mine remained stationary on the sink behind her.

I feel the tip of her tongue trace my bottom lip, and invite her in, deepening the kiss.

"It's kinda hot in here," I joke around pulling away for a second.

"Fuck, it is," Brittany replies taking off her leather jacket. Once she throws it on the ground, Brittany returns her hands and we kiss once again.

"Quinn threatened me if I ever did something like this with you again, you know," I say interrupting our kissing once more.

"Forget about Quinn," and she plants more kisses on my lips.

I bring my hands up to her neck to pull her in closer to me when I hear a moan. I take it as a sign to keep going, but it was actually her groaning in pain.

"Ow, Santana, the bruise," she pulls away rubbing her neck.

Shoot, I forgot.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't remember!"

"It's whatever," Brittany shakes her head.

"But, what about your dad, again? Why did he do that to you?" remembering what she said before.

It was amazing how we shift from being voluptuous to sympathetic.

Brittany sighs and turns back around to face the mirror again. "It's complicated…long story short, I don't think I'm allowed in the house anymore."

"He kicked you out? Where are you going to go? Do you have any money on you?" I ask genuinely concerned.

"No. I don't know what I'm doing," she replies sadly.

I keep quiet for a minute and think of the options I can give her. My parents aren't here, so she could just stay with me for a while, she could live under the highway across from Wal-Mart, or just stay on the streets. The first option's probably the best.

"Wanna stay with me?"

Brittany laughs and suddenly turns serious when she realizes I'm not kidding.

"Oh, you're for serious?"

I nod. Why wouldn't I be?

"But, we don't even know each other well, and-"

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez, nice to meet you," I say extending a hand. Brittany eyes me and then my hand and takes it.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce, nice to meet _you_," Brittany winks at me.

"See? Now we know each other!" I playfully hit her arm.

"Yeah, well….okay," she smiles agreeing. "Let's go see what the rest of the Glee Club is up to."

"Alright," I smile back also.

We get out of the bathroom earning a few stares from bystanders, and head upstairs to where we left the Glee Club before. We're pushed by several people rushing down the stairs. We walk into Santana's room and see everyone running around grabbing things and leaving.

"What's going on?" I'm the first to ask.

"Quick, get rid of the booze, the cops are here!" Puck yells in panic trying to find his other shoe.

"Aw, fucking shit," Brittany curses in realization.

"Peace out, suckas," Artie says as Mercedes wheels him out in a hurry.

I run over to my bedroom window, and sure enough, there were three police cars outside flashing their sirens.

"Oh no," I breath.

"Santana, come!" I hear Brittany across the room. She waves me over and I follow her into my bathroom.

"What are we doing in here?" I whisper even though there's really no need to.

Brittany unlatches my bathroom window, and pushes it open. "Come on, we're escaping out of here!"

I look at her with a crazy look. There's no way I am jumping down the second floor to the ground.

"C'mon! Where's your sense of adventure? Just live it up for once," And she climbs through the window and I see her head disappear. I peer outside and see that she's climbing down some pillar I had on the side of my house. She makes it down to the ground gracefully and yells for me to come down.

"No way!"

"If you don't come down voluntarily, I will yank you down myself!" I hear Brittany yell back.

Aw, shoot. Well, here goes nothing. I climb out of the window trying not to look down and climb down the same pillar and she did. I didn't even reach the ground before she caught me putting me down.

"Let's go," Brittany says grabbing my hand and running to the back of my house away from the police. We run until we're a few houses away.

"Hey, you know…I..just…left…my…own…house?" I pant out of breath. "I have to …go…back eventually! Actually, now _we…_have…to…go back…eventually!"

Brittany gives me weird look. "How are you out of breath? We probably just ran a block at most! And yeah, we will go back later," Brittany assures.

"Okay. So, what now?" I ask, curious.

"Idunno. Are we actual friends now?"

"I was kinda thinking we could be more…?" I try to push.

"You're right. Friends with benefits!"

I was thinking more of a relationship, but I guess that's better than nothing.

So I simply reply,

"Okay."

* * *

**Next chapter will be back in Brittany's POV! And remember to visit my tumblr and check out my other story **_**The Mistress!**_


	9. One Badass Adventure

**Hey guys! Sorry for giving you a blank url last chapter, my bad!**

**Tumblr: just-a-bitofimagination**

* * *

"Hey, wake up," I feel Santana nudge me.

"Hmmm?" I try to open an eye, but they're just too heavy.

"I said wake up! The cops and everyone are gone!" she hisses in reply.

"Shit, seriously?" my eyes do open this time and I look around my surroundings.

We're on some community playground and it was still dark outside. Much ahead there was a pretty good view of Santana's house and I see what she means.

"Let's head back," Santana says. "Uh, Brittany?"

"What?"

"You're kinda on top of me."

I turn around to her voice and glance down. I definitely was on top of her.

"Did I fall asleep that way?" I feel my cheeks turning red.

Santana chuckles shaking her head. "More or less. Come on."

I get off of her, and we both head back to her house in silence.

Her driveway consisted of paper plates and crushed red Solo cups here and there. All the lights were on in the house, as we could see from outside and the front door was left somewhat ajar.

"So, who exactly is cleaning up this huge fucking mess?" I say once we enter the house inspecting the premises.

"Rosa will," Santana answers holding up a black bra on the couch in disgust.

I laugh at what's in her hands and ask, "Who's Rosa?"

"The house maid."

"You have a maid? Won't she tell your parents about the party?" I ask curious.

Santana pushes the couch so it's in its correct place and picks up the pillows off the floor.

"No. She'll think my parents knew about it and all."

"Right…" I answer awkwardly. I didn't exactly know what to talk to Santana about and just stand in place waiting on her to say something.

"So, um, wanna go ahead and get ready for bed?" She breaks the silence.

"Sure," I clear my throat.

Santana leads me up to her room, which I've experienced many times before to work on our project. Shit, we should probably get to that sometime.

In the process, I nearly trip on a cup, almost causing me to slip down the stairs.

"Fuck, we need to at least pick _some_ of this up," I mumble.

"You can if you want."

We finally reach her bedroom, and she shuts the door behind us.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" I go over and sit on her bed.

"Well…I have a bunch of extra clothes that are a bit big on me, and we have a few extra bedrooms that you can sleep in. Unless you'd prefer a sleepover-"

"Can I sleep with you?" I ask abruptly.

Fuck, that has so many connotations.

"What?" she turns around.

"I mean, I'd rather not sleep by myself in an unfamiliar room," I thank the gods for a quick explanation.

Santana pulls open one of the drawers to her wardrobe, and takes out some clothes. "And you call yourself a badass, eh?" She looks at me with a smirk before throwing them at me.

I bring them up to my face inspecting the clothing.

She gave me duck PJs. I have the urge to scream with joy, but contain myself. I've always loved ducks, and thought they were the best animals out there.

"Hey, now, we all have our weaknesses," I chuckle standing up to take off my shirt. I cross my arms in front of me, beginning to pull up the hem of my tank top when Santana abruptly starts talking.

"Whoa there, I'm gonna step out of the room," she says wide-eyed covering her eyes.

I laugh hysterically. "It's not like anything you haven't seen before," I say pulling the top off.

"True," she sighs in defeat.

I yank off my jeans before being completely only in underwear. I could feel Santana's gaze on me, and smile to myself. My body is pretty awesome. After I pick my own clothing off the floor, I pick up the PJs she gave me and set them on top of her desk.

"Aren't you going to wear it?" she asks me quirking an eyebrow.

I walk over to where she was standing in the room crossing my arms. "I usually sleep naked. But I'll at least keep the undergarments on just to be courteous towards you."

I notice her face becoming red and realize I probably gave her _naughty_ thoughts.

"I, um, actually sleep naked too, believe it or not," she replies. I'm not surprised; after that one party when I learned she didn't wear any undies.

"That's so hot," comes out of my mouth without much thought. Santana bites her bottom lip in response, with hooded eyes.

"Shit," we both hear in the room, and it was neither of us who said it. I rapidly look around the room for the culprit, but don't see anyone.

"Santana, I think someone's in your house," I whisper loud enough for her to hear.

"It came from the closet, I think," she whispers back and we both tiptoe over to the said place. "Take this," Santana hands me a pink baseball back and I feel like I'm ready for some battle.

We stand in front of the closed door looking at each other, waiting for the other to make some move.

"Okay, on the count of three, you push open the door, and I will run in, okay?" I command her.

She nods her head.

"One, two, THREE!"

Santana pushes open the door backing away, and I rush in with the bat ready to hit anyone I saw.

I see a flash of pink hair and suddenly turn angry.

"Quinn? Everyone left hours ago, what the _hell _are you still doing here?" Damn I would have knocked her out cold with this bat if it wasn't for the hair.

"You have got to be kidding me," Santana mumbles coming in behind me.

Quinn has one hand on her head, and she winces in pain trying to keep balance.

"I should ask the same question, Pierce," she slurs almost inarticulately. She limps her way over so that we were eye level. "Stayed for the after-party? Hmm? Was she a good fuck?" she asks noticing me without clothing.

"You are clearly drunk, Q. We'll take you home. Right, Santana?"

"Bitch can walk," I hear her mumble to herself. Hearing Santana say words like that was such a rare occurrence.

"No, I don't wanna go hooooome. I wanna stay with you Britty," Quinn wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder. Her breath reeked of alcohol and I frown feeling my stomach turn.

"Santana," I try to turn around with Quinn holding on to me. "Could you show me one of those extra rooms you were talking about? Looks like she's sleeping here," I sigh.

She rolls her eyes and shows me the room next to hers, while I drag Quinn along.

"You can go, I'll come in a bit," I tell Santana.

"Alright," she closes the door behind her.

Quinn was still clinging on to me when I heard a snore escape her mouth.

"Oh, hell no. Quinn! Wake up!" I shake her awake. Her eyes flip open in flash and a look of panic overcomes her face.

"Ouch, please stop yelling," she pled.

I roll my eyes and pick her up taking her to the vacant bed. "Up ya go," I say mostly to myself and drop her. I begin to leave when she calls my name.

"Britt," she whispers. I stop in place and don't bother to turn around waiting for her to say what she wanted. My body feels a draft and I begin to get cold realizing I still didn't have any clothes.

"Come here, please," Quinn finishes.

_No, _I think to myself. _She's gonna try to pull something, you know her._

I shake my head at myself for giving in, and walk back to the bed sitting on the edge facing her. She peers up at me from her lying position, and I stare down at her from my sitting position.

"What?"

Suddenly she leans up and kisses me.

I don't let our lips touch for a second before shooting her down. "Santana's in the other room, Quinn," I push her off.

She looks down after being rejected, and scoots over on the bed. "At least lay with me for a second."

"Fine," I agree and get in with her. I pull the covers over and cover us. She pulls me into an embrace, laying half on top of me.

"I'm sorry," Quinn murmurs against my chest. I don't answer and I notice her breathing becoming heavier.

* * *

I wake up to Quinn moving around on me, and look around the room. The sun was peering in through the window and I see that I never went back to Santana's room.

"Shit," I slowly and carefully pull Quinn off of me and leave the room in silence.

Santana's door is wide open, and I close it on my way in. I see her black hair poke out from under the covers, and enter in through the other side.

In the process of pulling open the covers I see Santana's body.

Her _naked _body.

"Looks like I found a way to wake you up, Overalls," I whisper mischievously.

I slide in so that I'm closer to her and bring my hand between her legs, leisurely grazing sex.

_We're friends with benefits, right?_ I ask myself. _Let the benefiting begin._

She doesn't make any movement so I continue the ministrations, rubbing faster.

"Mmm," I hear a moan.

I lower my head so that I'm next to her ear. "Wakey, wakey," and suddenly shove two fingers inside her furiously pumping in and out.

"Oh my-" Santana cuts herself off by bucking her hips against my fingers. Her eyes fly open, and instantly find my own. They suddenly turn hooded and her mouth drops at the sensation. I smile down at her when she realizes what exactly is happening, and pull my fingers out, wiping them on the pillow.

"So, is this what friends with benefits is like?" she mumbles up at me.

"Why? You like being fucked first thing in the morning?" My hand finds its way to her right breast and squeezes it roughly. Santana moans closing her eyes for a second.

She pushes herself up so that she was now in a seated position, still naked.

"I could get used to that," Santana smiles stretching. "Hey, Miss Drunkey-McDrunkaton still here?"

"Don't call her that, that's my fucking best friend you're talking about," I turn defensive.

Santana looks back at me clearly taken aback. "I'm-I'm sorry."

"Whatever. But, she's still in the next room dozing," I rub my eyes from sleep.

She nods her head and gets out of bed, walking to her bathroom. I stole _many _looks at her toned butt and legs, and the way that her black hair flowed down her back. If this is what waking up first thing in the morning with your girlfriend is like, I want to do it all over again and again.

_Shit_, I say to myself_. I didn't just think that_. I don't _do_ relationships.

I get up and follow after, even without being invited. Overalls closes the door before I cang et in, but I stop it with my hand.

"What?" she asks curiously.

"I wanna come in, obviously," I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

She widens the door for me to enter, and I shut it on the way in.

"You know," Santana says glancing down at my body. "I remember exactly what you look like under that," referring to my bra and underwear.

My face heats up and for some reason, I start to feel self-conscious about my body. This is weird. I think I'm the most confident person when it comes to hot bodies out there. But, I actually care about what this girl thinks about me.

"Well, listen. Let me lay down how this whole 'friends with benefits thing is going to work," I cough to steer away from any ideas she had.

Santana crosses her arms listening attentively. But, I couldn't really concentrate with her arms pushing her heaving chest up, enhancing it.

I shut my jaw just in case I was drooling.

"One, we can do whatever we like to each other as long as there is no feelings involved."

"…fine."

"Two, we're not a couple or anything, so you can still date whoever and I can fuck who I like."

Her eyes twitch as I spit out the last bit and she nods once.

"Third and last, this whole thing is between you and me. Got it?"

Santana nods again. "Yeah, okay."

After she sees that I have nothing left to say, she finishes, "By the way, I brought out the clothes. They're on my wardrobe."

"Thank you," I reply like you should.

* * *

"What you got to eat?" I ask sitting on Santana's granite counter top. It never goes unnoticed how big her kitchen was; probably bigger than the whole first floor of my house.

After our little conversation in her bathroom, I went and wore the clothing she set out for me. Surprisingly, she gave me grey sweats that fit me perfectly, and a McKinley High t-shirt that was small, but okay because it showed stomach.

"Just about anything you could think of," she replies coming in. She wore her glasses on her nose, with actual normal clothing. White shorts, and black tank top.

"Yeah? Wanna bet?"

"Shoot."

"Eggs?"

"Fridge, second shelf from bottom."

"Sausage?"

"Freezer, top left."

"Bacon?"

"Fridge, behind milk on top shelf."

"Bread?"

"Pantry nearest you, on middle shelf."

"Cereal?"

"Kitchen closet next to you. I have just about every Kellogg's cereal you could think of," Santana smirks bringing out two bowls and spoons from the dishwasher.

I stare her down, clearly at loss thinking of a final breakfast food.

"Bet ya don't have French toast!"

"I could make you some, if you want?"

"Damn, you weren't kidding," I mumble.

"Of course not," she chuckles and goes over to bring down a box of Lucky Charms. Santana pours a bowl into each of the bowls, and then proceeds to getting the milk in the fridge. After she puts milk, she brings the cereal on over to where I was sitting.

"Here you go," she slides the bowl over, sitting across from me.

"Oh, fuck yes," I say in delight. I love this cereal the best.

Santana laughs at me shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" we both hear.

Ugh, leave it to Quinn to be a cockblock.

She enters the kitchen rubbing her eyes, and looking like hell. Quinn glances between us two with a look of contempt.

"Nothing," Santana giggles, dragging it out a bit.

"Well, I thought I would tell you I'm headed home now, Britt," Quinn replies completely ignoring Santana.

I nod my head in understanding, waiting for her to leave. I was kind angry at her at the moment. Her behaviour the night before was totally uncalled for; but that's just Quinn, I guess.

She opens her mouth as if to say something, but closes it after a moment. She lets out a "bye" and leaves.

"Bye cotton-candy hair," Santana laughs to herself.

I don't scorn her for the comment because it was a pretty great way to describe Quinn's hair.

"So what are we up to today?" Santana asks swallowing a spoon.

"Wanna help me sneak into my house to get clothes and shit?" I suggest.

She widens her eyes as if she didn't believed what she just heard. "_Sneak_ in? Don't tell me I have to climb through a window again."

"You might. And you know what? That makes it just as fun," I assure.

* * *

**Next chapter, Quinn backs off COMPLETELY! Thanks for all the reviews and hits! xo**


	10. Persuasion

**New chapter! And what about that new update of Room 47 by Little-Normandy? Too PERFECT!**

**Tumblr: just-a-bitofimagination**

* * *

"Ow," Santana snickers. "Why are we behind some bushes?" she picks a leaf out of her hair.

"Sorry,_ princess_ but I'm waiting for my dad to leave. He goes to the bar at around this time," I peek over to see if his car is done.

"Is that him?" Santana asks nodding to a car moving down the street. I analyze it and see that it is the one.

"Come on."

I grab Santana by the arm and lead her to the back of my house. It takes some climbing over the fence and all, but we manage. Santana watches as I look all over the back porch for the extra set of keys that was supposed to be hiding out here somewhere. _Where the hell could they be? _I think to myself. A light bulb lights up in my head and I check under one of the flower points, finding what I needed. I unlock the door, tip-toeing, telling Santana to follow me in quietly. I shut the door behind me gently and head straight upstairs assuming Santana is following me.

I was about to open the door to my room when I hear a small voice. "Britty?"

I stop dead in my tracks and turn around.

Ashley.

How selfish of me to not even think about her throughout this whole thing. But, I had to get away, I just had to. I stare at the look on her face without saying anything, and it breaks my heart. She holds a teddy bear in her hand and she was in a footsie even though it was nowhere near bedtime.

"Hey, kiddo," I rush over engulfing her in a hug. She smelled of strawberry hair shampoo and felt so warm in my arms.

"Where did you go?" she asks as soon as we break the embrace. I get down on my knees and look her in the eye.

"Daddy doesn't want me here, anymore." I had to make it straightforward; she wouldn't have understood if I went into the complicated details. "I'm here just to get my stuff."

A sob suddenly breaks from her and she starts crying. "I don't want you to go, he scares me and mommy."

I had to contain myself then, because anger spurred through me. I wonder if he had done anything to her while I was away. Or while I will be away.

"Brittany?" My mom looks from her bedroom door in disbelief. "Where did you go? And why didn't you tell me?"

There was so much I had to tell her if I wanted to answer those questions. So I kept it to the bare minimum like how I told Ashley.

"Dad kicked me out."

"Oh," was all she answered. It was all she could answer. Even if she were present while everything was happening, she couldn't do anything about it. "Don't worry about me and your sister, okay? We'll be just fine."

I nod once getting off my knees. I give a glance back to Ashley. I offer a weak smile as tears continue streaming down her face and go into my room.

I go to my closet and start grabbing everything and anything I can grab.

"Did he actually kick you out? Or did you walk out?" Santana asks suddenly behind me. Shit, I forgot she was here.

"That can be debatable," I mumble grabbing a suitcase. Now that she mentions it, I chose to leave. But I couldn't stay in that prison. Me staying over at Santana's will give me enough time to think of some revenge for him and to plan to get him arrested. I just don't want to full on call the cops because my mom insists that I don't. I don't know why she does, either.

Santana walks over and puts a palm on my frantically moving hands. "Calm down, _Britty," _I wince at the name coming from her own mouth. "You might hurt yourself there."

I look down at my fingers and realize how roughly they are clenched to the clothing in hand.

"I'm sorry," I say throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Here, I'll help you out," and she did.

Santana was obviously a changed person now. And so was I, I guess. She doesn't hate me anymore (thank God we figured that shit out and she got over it), and I'm a little bit patient when it comes to wanting to sex it up with her. But, now that I think about it, I haven't gotten laid in maybe weeks now. I'll put the whole friends with benefits thing in hand when we get home.

I told my mom and Ashley that I would see them soon on my way out, and was shocked when neither of them asked where I was staying or who the mysterious Latina with me was. But, whatever.

Santana and I were in her car now, music blaring. She hummed along to the tune while I stared out of the window lost in thoughts. My eyes roam and I settle on Santana. I never noticed how her hair waves naturally flowing to her back, or the dimples on her cheeks. I've never noticed her long eyelashes or the natural pink in her cheeks. Damn, I never noticed how perfect she was.

Quit it, Pierce.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" she interrogates abruptly cutting off the music, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"It's a free country," I shrug. I guess I'm an open person.

"Why don't you stick with one girl? Or one guy? Why jump around not in a committed relationship?" she asks nonchalantly turning onto another street.

"Why would I tie myself down, when there were _so many_ fucking options out there? I'd get bored if I stuck with one person."

"But you could have someone that you tell everything to, and do everything with, who loves you while at the same time you guys could get it on whenever you'd like not feeling guilty," she nods to herself making a point.

We turn onto her street and pull into her driveway.

"But that's what you and Quinn are for," I reply.

Santana parks her car and cuts the engine. We both remain in our seats until she turns to look at me.

"And what exactly does Quinn do on that list?" she asks quirking an eyebrow.

I lick my lips not sure if to answer about our past history. "I tell her everything and do everything with her. And plus, she loves me," I say matter-of-factly.

"And then what about me?"

Her lips are pursed and pulled into a tight smirk and the look on her was so damn sexy. She looked like a teacher about to punish her student, and boy did I want to be punished.

I swiftly reach across the dashboard, craning my neck so that my face was in front of hers, lips barely touching.

"I can fuck you whenever I want without feeling the least bit of guilt," my lips speak on hers whispering. She inhales sharply and I feel her warm breath on my mouth. I decide to break the sexual tension and brush my lips onto hers, catching her bottom lip. She sucked on my own, and eventually fully gave in to me, moaning of the pleasure. I break the kiss and begin to shower kisses all over her neck and mouth earning words of encouragement.

"Do you know how wet you're making me right now?" I play climbing on to her lap straddling her. The fact that we were in the driver's seat of her car made it horribly uncomfortable but I got over it.

"So," kiss. "Very," kiss. "Wet." Santana still had a look of surprise on her face, as if she didn't realize that I was about to fuck her in her in her car. She's not used to that stuff yet, I settled on.

She clears her throat, suddenly having confidence. "I-I don't believe you."

"You don't?" I ask cocking my head to the side. She shakes her head and I pull her hand from clutching the seat, bringing it to my cloth sex. I hear Santana gasp at the unexpected forwardness, and move her wrist up and down, rubbing me. "How about now?" Santana bites her lips still shaking her head 'no', but I could see that infamous smirk of hers peeking through. Oh, so now this was a game? Alright. Stop the movements of her hand, and bring it inside of pants.

"_Brittany_," she hisses, eyes wide.

"Now, tell me. Do you believe me, now?" I bring my mouth close to her ear. I begin to buck her hand, hoping she'll give me some kind of friction.

"Mmmm," I hear her moan. Santana gets with the program and finds my clit, thumbing it. I let go of her wrist and bring both of my arms to her neck freely letting her do whatever she wanted to me. She glides over m folds once before pushing a finger inside of me. Slow at first, I began to move along with her rhythm until she incessantly got faster.

"Shit, San," I groan feeling the need for more. "I need more digits in there, _please_."

"I love that new pet name," she husks immediately adding two more fingers at the same time. She kisses the skin under my ear. Almost simultaneously, I feel her other hand creeping up my shirt, until it grazes over my nipple. So much was going on at once, I wasn't sure what exactly to give my attention to on her. I was too busy riding out this soon to be orgasm.

"Almost there," I pant not able to take it anymore. She gives me one more thrust, and pull her wrist, signalling her to stop.

"Fuck, if everyone did it like you did I think it would give world peace," I say out of breath leaning my head on her shoulder.

Santana chuckles. "Too bad not everyone is lesbian."

* * *

As we enter the house with my stuff, I see a woman picking up cups off the table.

"Rosa, lo siento por el desorden. La sesión de estudio fue de las manos. Lo sentimos," the way the Spanish just rolled off of Santana's tongue alone made my center ache.

"No hay problema, jovena," Rosa replies.

"Gracias," she replied simply and we went upstairs to her room.

"So, when are your parents coming, again?" I ask settling my things on her bed.

"Next week." Santana begins to take off her shirt. "I like how you make me feel Brittany and I hope that one day-"

"No," I interrupt. I know where this is headed. "I'm not doing all this feelings shit, got it? Sex isn't dating, so stop trying to make it."

We don't talk for the rest of night, and I like it better that way.

* * *

Bright and early we were both awake in the car on the way to school. Santana wore her usual attire of overalls with an undershirt, while I styled my usual leather jacket with jeans. The whole way was quiet except for when we entered the school.

"Hey, come to my locker so I can give you presentation stuff?" she asks as we push through people. I nod my head and follow her. Once we reach our destination, I lay my head back on the locker beside Santana's crossing my arms.

She puts in her combination before turning to me. "You seem a little out of it this morning."

"Yeah, well, fuck Mondays. Who wakes up thinking, 'Yay! I'm so glad we have school today!'? 'Cause I don't," I say rolling my eyes.

"Why so cranky?"

"I just wanna go back to sleep," I whine turning my cheek so that it was against the locker and my hand banged on it.

Santana glances around to see if anyone was witnessing this. "You look like a five-year old."

I shrug and wait for her to bring out whatever she wanted to give me. In the meantime, my eyes wander the hall taking a look at everything and everyone. In my peripheral vision, I see pink hair and instantly smile turning that way. My smile is quickly fades as I see Puck's arm around Quinn's shoulders. The head our way and I instantly whip my head back to face Santana. I didn't want to be caught ogling.

"And here ya go!" she hands me a few pages of slides and notes.

"Thanks, I'm headed to my locker. See you in English," I say leaving her. I forget Quinn and Puck are leaving where I'm headed until she calls my name.

"Hey, Britt," she greets me with a shy smile. It was honestly weird. I felt like she was certainly feeling nervous or guilty around me.

"Hey, Q," I nod at Puckerman. "So, um. What, are you guys an item now?" I blatantly ask.

"It would seem so," Puck answers giving Quinn a kiss. She returns it half-heartedly and the guilt really started to show now.

"Oh? And when were you going to tell me Quinn?"

"Right, like you told me about you and Santana?" she fires back with a dry chuckle.

Puck tunes into the conversation. "Whoa, there's a you and Santana? How fucking hot it would be if we did a four-"

"Stay out of it, Puck," Quinn and I say simultaneously. We always had just about the same mind-set.

"Santana and I aren't a thing."

"And who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" she stares me down with both eyes before pulling Puck and walking away.

Quinn was always the one who was such a great thinker; analysing the smallest things until they fit together like a big puzzle. But what she said stuck with me all the way until I sat in the back of the classroom in English. I realize what she asked me was such a stimulating question.

Who _was_ I trying to convince?

* * *

**Remember to check out my other story The Mistress!**

**Translations:**

"_Rosa, I'm sorry about the mess. The study session got out of hands. We're sorry_," the way the Spanish just rolled off of Santana's tongue alone made my center ache.

"_It's okay,"_ Rosa replies.

"_Thank you_," she replied simply and we went upstairs to her room.


	11. We're Home

I walk into the choir room late-as usual-interrupting whatever Rachel was blabbering about to everyone.

"...which is why we should sing Streisand at Sectionals. Brittany, you're late," she greets me.

"No shit, Sherlock," I scoff heading up to the chairs at the back of room. Santana pulls a chair closer to her indicating she wants me to sit, and I go after the seat. I settle down next to her and notice Quinn looking up behind to scowl at me hand-in-hand with Puck. I turn my attention back to Berry, ignoring her.

"Just…don't do it again, okay?" Rachel tries to disciplines.

"Let me get into your pants and _then_ we will see." I haven't done her yet. And even though she'll probably burst out singing 'Like a Virgin' while riding out her orgasm, it should be a pretty fun site to watch.

Finn answers me a bit angry. "Dude, that's my girlfriend."

"And…?"

"And you can't just mess with other people's girls. That's cheating," he answers simply.

"Says the virgin," I mumble rolling my eyes.

Puck suddenly stands up and walks to the front of the room where Rachel is standing. "Uh, Brittany? We're all family here in the Glee Club. No bashing."

"That wasn't even bashing, it was purely fact," I spit back.

"Brittany, stop-" Santana starts.

I put my hand up to silence her. "No, I'd _love_ to hear how Puck's fucking my best friend since we're all _family_ here."

"Get over it, Britt," Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Do you even _know_ Puck? There's no way he's gonna stay tied down to only you."

"Hey, Pierce? Shut up, _slut,_" Puck retorts.

A few 'ooohs' came from everyone and I just about snapped. I walked up to him so that we were face to face.

"Say that to my face, one more time," I threaten him.

"I called you a _slut_."

My fist flew up to his face so fast I didn't even realize when I had hit him. I just pounded hard until Mr. Schue came out of nowhere pulling back. I gawked at Puck on the ground, nose bleeding.

"Stupid bitches. I don't care about your fucking Glee Club anyway." I tighten my pony tail and leave the room.

I almost run to the nearest restroom, not realizing Santana was following closely behind me.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks sincerely.

"Whatever. I know when I'm not welcomed," I say as Santana closes the restroom door behind her.

She sighs loudly folding her arms. "Brittany, we accept everyone in Glee Club. It's just that you're too, too-"

"Stubborn? Ignorant? Arrogant? And I wonder why no one likes me as a person," I whisper sadly. I glance up at my reflection in the mirror as Santana suddenly steps up closer behind me, and I feel her eyes on me. I watch in the mirror as she slowly brings up her hands to my arms.

She places a kiss on my shoulder before talking. "I do," I feel her murmur against my skin. Her warm breath sends shivers down my back as I clench onto the sink in front of me.

"Yeah? Show me," I glance up at the mirror, peeking through my eyelashes. She's biting her bottom lip as a smirk slowly appears. As Santana swiftly turns me around and pins me against the sink, I grab onto her waist pulling her up to me.

She doesn't hesitate to bring her lips to my own and I moan at the touch. I catch her bottom lip while bringing my hand up to unbutton her overalls.

"Nope," she bats my hand away breaking the kiss.

"Why not?" I ask in disbelief.

"We're kinda in public," Santana blushes trying to avoid my eyes.

"Who fucking cares," I lean back in for another kiss. She pushes me away and steps back.

"Just wait until we get home. 'Kay?" Santana offers.

I nod in agreement and watch as she walks out. Leave it to Overalls to leave me sexually frustrated as hell. I hear the door swing open again and look in that direction. A red-head strolls in and stops when she sees me.

"I haven't seen you in a while," she says slowly walking up to me.

"I've been around."

She smirks as if she doesn't believe me and lets her hair out of her ponytail. "Remember when we did it in that stall over there and I couldn't get you to stop screaming?" she asks pointing to the handicapped one on the end.

I lick my lips in remembrance. She honestly was one of the best people I've ever had sex with. I couldn't walk right for the rest of the day after we were done.

"Yeah, I remember. How much time you got?" I question already walking towards the empty stall.

"As long as you want."

"Alright, Ruby. Let's see if you're still as good as I remember."

* * *

"Hey, is it cool with your parents that I'm chilling here?" I ask Santana at her desk.

"Nope."

"What do you mean, 'nope'? They don't know I'm here?"

"They wouldn't have let you stay. You look like a freakin' gangster, for goodness sake," Santana mumbles.

"So, what's gonna happen when they come back?"

"We'll figure it out…"

"Okay."

"So anyway, the main character, Santiago, is kind of an enthusiastic, optimistic, kind person don't you think?" Santana asks as she types away on her laptop.

"I thought we were gonna fuck when we got home?" I try to remind her. I sit on the edge of her bed filing my nails.

With that, Santana shuts her laptop and takes off her glasses. She gets up and comes to me, pausing briefly. "I was waiting for you to remind me," Santana climbs on top of my thighs, straddling me.

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm," she hums in agreement and starts pecking my neck. She finds a spot and sucks hard enough to make my eyes roll to the back of my head. Just as we were about to get into it, I feel Santana pull away from me.

"Why'd you stop? That felt so fucking good!"

"What's that on your neck?" Santana asks peering down at me. My hand instantly flies up to feel what she's talking about.

"My dad's hold, remember?"

"No," she shakes her head. "This looks new, almost like a…is that a hickey?"

Things started to make sense now. "Oh, probably. Ruby likes to leave a mark," I reminisce on sexy times in the restroom.

Santana raises an eyebrow. "Ruby?"

"Yepp. If you ever decide that you want another occasional fuck, she's your go-to girl. She's amazing, not even kidding. So where were we?" I kiss her cheek and head downward.

"Wait," Santana gets off of me. "You had sex with her? When was this?"

"Today, after you left the restroom. Why does it-"

"Oh, so you couldn't wait for what, about three more hours? Just had to get with the next person you saw?" she demanded, fuming.

"Are you seriously upset about this?"

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, maybe 'cause we aren't in a committed relationship or some shit?" I exclaim sarcastically.

Santana, currently in realization, opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. After a moment she looks down and starts fidgeting with her thumbs. "W-why not, though?"

"Why would I want you to be my girlfriend?" I shoot back with venom.

"Because, I love-"

"Santana, we're home!"

My eyes widen as I begin to realize who exactly yelled that.

"That's my parents," Santana whispers.

* * *

**Sorry for any errors! I typed this thing SO FAST! With school and all, it's hard to keep up with all of these extra things I'm doing. So sorry, that the chapter was SO short. I promise a good one next chapter!**

**tumblr: just-a-bitofimagination**

**Other Story in Works: The Mistress**


	12. I'll Make It Better

**Sorry for the mini Hiatus guys! School has been litterally been killing me. As we speak, I'm supposed to be studying for 3 tests, 2 quizzes, lots of homework, stress over class officer elections, and plus, I'm trying out for my school's varsity drill team! Crazy! So sorry for all the wait. I hope no one's angry.**

**I also wanted to let you guys know of a new story I'm also writing (_she's writing three stories at the same time, what?_) called _After School Hours_ which is a teacher-student fic! So check that out!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Santana! Estamos de vuelta del viaje!" came again from downstairs.

"Quick, you! Go in there!" Santana whispers loudly, pointing to her closet. She's already pushing me towards that direction.

"Oh, hell nah, I ain't staying in there!" I stubbornly object getting out of her hold. She gives me a look of annoyance and crosses her arms.

"Why can you not be so incorrigible, for once?"

"Don't use big words with me."

"Incorrigible means incurable, hopeless, and stubborn! SAT vocab word that you're _supposed_ to know already and I know that because we're in the same English class," Santana groans in frustration. "Now go in the closet!" and she's pushing me once again.

A dark female voice calls, bringing us out of our conversation. "Santana? I'm coming up!" Footsteps tread heavily up the stairs and the look of panic flashed on Santana's face. She takes her hands off of me and looks at me pleadingly, hands clasped together making her look like a beggar.

"Please, Brit?" the brunette whimpers.

I'm usually not a sucker for puppy dog faces, but when it comes to this certain Latina I can say otherwise. "Fine," I mumble as I stroll over quickly to the opened closet. I shut the door, leaving it slightly ajar. With perfect timing, I assume who's her mother walks in to the bedroom.

"Mami! How was your trip?" Santana's well-played out voice echoes.

"It went well, thank you, sweetie." I hear feet shuffle around the floor and peek through the slit of the door opening. I see the back of Santana's mother as she walks out of the room for a brief moment and returning with a short, black dress on a hanger. As she walks in, I try and take a look at her appearance, for she was as slim as Santana and mimicked her long, black, curly hair. Her mother wore a short, red trench coat with black pair of what seemed to be six-inch heels. _Jeez, _I think to myself. _How young _is_ she?_

"I bought you a little something," the Latina's mother places the short dress on her daughter examining it. "You'd look great in it!"

"Thanks, I'll put it away, later," Santana grabs the dress off of her and places it on her bed. My neck began to ache from the uncomfortable position I put myself in, so I moved away from the door to lean against a wall making it so that I could no longer see the two, but only hear them.

"Don't be silly," I hear her mother say. Feet shuffle around even more and begin to wonder what exactly is happening.

"I'll put it up for-" and I suddenly hear a shriek. My eyes go wide as I see Santana's mother before me, with a dumbstruck expression on her face.

"Santanita, who _is_ this?"

I see Santana creep up behind in shock, looking at me anxiously. "I'm Brittany S. Pierce, nice to meet you," I extend my right hand as a friendly gesture.

"Santana, could I talk to you for a moment, por favor?" Her mother ignores my hand and backs away from the closet. She walks to Santana's book shelf, with Santana following after. I get up from my position in the closet, leaning on the door frame while they have their little conversation.

"Quién es esta persona? Qué está haciendo en mi casa?" words flew from her mother's mouth.

"We were just working on a project. No need for the Spanish dialect_, mother_."

"And when will she be leaving, so we can discuss more about you bringing people into my house without me or your father's permission?"

"She'll leave when we finish some of the project."

"Okay," her mother moves to leave the room mumbling, "You'd think I would have raised my daughter well-enough. For all I know, she could have thrown a party."

I chuckle as soon as I see her leave the room, and fully exit the closet, folding my arms. Santana stands with her back to me and her hands covering her face.

"You know, your mother is one of the hottest older women I have ever seen," I say to ease the moment. I begin walking towards where she stood. "I definitely see where you get your looks from."

The Latina drops her arms and turns around to face me. "Sorry about my mother," she sighs.

"Nah, it's all good. So that means I need to leave, right? Well, it was a nice stay here while it lasted," I say sadly as I go and reach for my clothes to pack. I take my time, waiting for her to stop me or show some sort of indication that she wants me to stay.

"Wait," I hear after I pick up my third shirt. I mask my pure satisfaction as I turn to her.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"You're staying."

A slow smirk arrives on my face as I drop all of the clothing at hand. I subconsciously move back towards where she stood.

"Why?"

"Because I need you."

I raise my eyebrows at the confession and bring my hand up to one of her overall straps. My index finger and thumb move up and down the length of the fabric as I begin talking.

"Well, how exactly is this going to work? Me staying here without the 'rents approval?"

Overalls shrugs. "Idunno, but we'll make it work. Being such a badass you are I think you'll figure it out. Even if your only way to get into this house is to climb through my window or balcony every time instead of using the front door."

"I'll manage. But, I'm gonna go," I drop my wandering hand back to my side.

"Where are you going?" a look of disappointment clearly showed on Santana's face.

"Your parents just got back and you need some alone time with them, right? I mean, that's what families do; spend time with each other. So you go do that while I just go and do something for a while," I walk over towards the door of her balcony.

"Oh."

"Bye, Overalls," I give her a wink and within a second I'm climbing my way down from her balcony.

* * *

I found myself walking for about two hours with no destination in mind when I saw a flash of pink hair in a car. I looked around at my surroundings and it seemed that I was at one of Lima's famous parks. That's the only thing Lima could be famous for because of how it's basically nowhere.

Quinn parked her car in a lot and took out two children.

_Damn, how long was the last time we had an actual conversation? If she got knocked up, I wouldn't' have even known, _I say to myself.

She walks towards the playground with a little girl on her waist and the boy walking next to her holding hands each other hands. She lets them go play until she spots me.

"Brit," Quinn calls out.

I try my best to ignore her because of this morning, and begin walking again towards the other direction.

"I know you heard me," she yells even louder. I'm pretty sure people began to stare now but with Quinn, that didn't matter. I continue walking in the same direction until I hear heavy footsteps trying to catch up to me. I begin to start running now, as if to run away from my problems.

"_Brittany!" _ Quinn hollers now.

That's the last thing I hear before I trip over a rock and fall face first onto the concrete. A stroke of pain rushed through my body as I began to feel blood from my bottom lip.

Heavy footsteps start up again and I feel someone pull me up by my shoulders.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? I know you fucking heard me!" Quinn raises her voice in frustration. She turns my body so that she can look at my face. "Shit, you're bleeding."

I shrug her off getting up. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Damn it, Brittany," she gets up also. "You're not. Now come with me to get the first aid kit in my car."

I reluctantly follow her not saying a word the whole walk back.

Quinn unlocks the car and tells me to get into the passenger seat while she got the kit from her trunk. She enters back into the driver's side and gets to work.

"Why were you running away?" she says all of a suddenly while pulling out a Band-Aid. I place my index finger on the side of my bottom lip to feel the damage. I wince in pain as it comes into contact.

"You're not supposed to touch it like that, you know that Brittany," Quinn replies matter-of-factly. "I remember how when we were little, you'd do it all the time and I'd hit you just to get you to stop." The pink-haired girl smiles to herself as she opens up the bandage.

I remember and even pick out a specific scenario that I would never forget.

"Remember when I fell off my bike and busted my lip open? And then you kissed it to make it feel better? We were at your grandmother's house that day."

Quinn stops her movements as her mind goes to its memory bank. "You ate all my ice cream that day," she slowly smiles.

My vision wanders to the playground and I see the little children Quinn brought. "So, who are they?" I point towards the two. She follows my line of vision and answers, "My cousins. It's my turn to babysit."

I mouth the word _oh_, and Quinn begins to place the Band-Aid on the cut.

"Aren't we supposed to disinfect it first?" I ask. I know my first aid stuff.

"Not unless you want that excruciating, stinging pain." Quinn says leaning in. I stiffen at the moment wondering what her intentions were. "Don't worry, I'm just _making it better_," she says before kissing over the bandage.

* * *

I didn't stay to have much of a conversation with Quinn, and walked my back down to Santana's house. It was getting close to dark as I walked up the outside wall of Santana's house to enter her room. Once in the balcony, I rub off any leaves or branches that may have stuck on me.

I quietly turn the doorknob to enter into Santana's room trying to be as discreet as possible. The room was dark with the only light beaming through the cracks of her bathroom door. I hear the water of a shower running and quickly get an idea in my head. Taking off my leather jacket, I strip down until I stand nude and paced towards the bathroom.

Steam overcame me as I opened the room and closed the door behind me, the obscure air surrounding my body. Pulling the curtains aside in one swift movement, I take a look at Santana's naked body and almost faint at the perfect sight. Instinctively, my body enters with my arms wrapping themselves around her torso as my lips hover over her right ear.

I hear a gasp as she realizes I intruded.

"Brittany?"

"Mmm," I hum in confirmation. "Are your parents home?"

Santana turns around in my arm and shakes her head no. Water beaded down her face and her eyes laid hooded because of the steam in the room.

"Good," and I suddenly find my lips attached to her neck.

* * *

**tumblr: just-a-bitofimagination**

**Other stories in the Works:**

_After School Hours_

_The Mistress_


End file.
